Undercover
by Black Lagoon
Summary: UA. /Séquelle de Baisers Mortels/ A Poudlard, il n'y aura jamais assez de place pour deux garces comme elles. Mais laissons le temps à nos deux ex-meilleures amies, Hermione et Ginny, d'en faire l'amère expérience. HPGW
1. Undercover

**Titre :** Undercover  
**Auteur :** Black Lagoon, auteure par intérim...  
**Catégorie :** Univers Alternatifs  
**Genre :** Romance, Drame  
**Rating :** T, Déconseillé -12 ans  
**Pairing :** Ginny X Harry  
**Disclaimer :** Dès que j'aurais le numéro de Madame J.K. Rowling, je pourrais marchander pour avoir les droits sur Harry Potter et son univers à prix cassé. Bon, il n'est pas dans l'annuaire donc ça va être un peu difficile mais je persiste, je persiste. Donc pour le moment, tout est à elle, sauf peut-être la trame de cette histoire.  
**Note :** Undercover est une suite donc il est évident qu'il faut avoir lu _Baisers Mortels_, pour pouvoir comprendre le caractère des personnages et se situer au niveau de l'action.  
Bon, voilà, c'est reparti pour un tour ! Faire une suite était inévitable vu le nombre de zones d'ombres qu'ils restaient après la fin en queue de fish de Baisers Mortels. Mais personnellement, même si j'aime bien les lire, j'ai horreur d'écrire des fins heureuses et conventionnelles ! Ça ne veut pas dire que ça va se finir en mort de tous personnages, je vous rassure ! Sinon dans cette fic, Ginny vous semblera peut-être un peu moins sympathique. Et je ne parle même pas d'Hermione. En fait, j'ai voulu prendre une direction différente que celle prise dans le premier volet, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop dépaysant ^^ Assez parlé, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre I : Undercover**

Deux coups bruyants frappés contre la porte de la chambre réveillèrent Harry Potter, jeune sorcier de dix-sept ans, célèbre malgré lui. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et tenta tant bien que mal d'émerger de ses couvertures. Il lui fallut néanmoins quelques secondes pour pouvoir se rappeler exactement de l'endroit où il se trouvait. En fait, il résidait en ce moment même chez la famille Weasley et ce depuis le début des vacances de fin d'année. Il y était convié très souvent pendant les vacances car il était considéré par la famille comme un membre à part entière, ce qui pouvait effectivement y justifier sa présence.

Il tendit sa main à côté du lit, tâtonna sur la table de chevet à la recherche de sa montre, et lorsqu'il vit l'heure, il se souvint que les cours reprenaient aujourd'hui et qu'il avait définitivement intérêt de se lever s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Le jeune homme jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre de Ron dans laquelle il séjournait lorsqu'il passait les vacances chez la famille Weasley mais dans celle de la benjamine, Ginny. Il roula légèrement sur l'autre côté du lit, apercevant vaguement les cheveux roux de cette dernière qui dépassaient des couvertures. Il se glissa contre elle, l'enlaça par derrière et lui murmura :

« Ginny, il faut se lever ma chérie...»

En guise de réponse, il eut un grognement de protestation et lorsqu'il insista, elle lui donna carrément un coup de coude dans le torse, lui signifiant clairement qu'il devait la laisser tranquille.

A ce moment là, la sonnerie stridente du radio-réveil de la jeune fille résonna dans toute la pièce, entamant ensuite un air populaire de la chanteuse Celestina Moldubec. La réaction de Ginny face à ce réveil « en douceur » ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se redressa brusquement, saisit l'objet fauteur de trouble et le fracassa sans ménagement contre le mur opposé au lit. Sans un mot, elle retomba sur son oreiller et tira les couvertures sur sa tête d'un geste sec.

Harry, qui était maintenant habitué à ce genre de réactions excessives de la part de sa petite-amie, se contenta de soupirer et de prendre sa baguette pour réparer le réveille-matin d'un geste las. Il se pencha à nouveau vers Ginny mais cette fois il prit ses distances quand il la secoua légèrement. Alors qu'il s'attendait à une nouvelle réaction furieuse, il fut surpris de l'entendre parler calmement.

« Ça va, je me lève... » informa-t-elle, sans prendre la peine de dissimuler son irritation.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle se releva à nouveau et passa machinalement une main dans sa chevelure rouge pour y remettre de l'ordre. Harry se redressa également.

« Je ferais mieux de retourner dans la chambre de Ron, ta mère est dans le coin » lança-t-il à l'attention de Ginny.

Lorsqu'il passait la nuit avec elle, il s'arrangeait toujours pour rentrer dans la chambre de son meilleur ami avant le réveil de Molly et Arthur Weasley. Certes, ils étaient au courant du fait qu'Harry fréquente la seule fille de la famille mais le Gryffondor n'était pas du genre à s'afficher contrairement à Ginny qui elle, se fichait de ce que pensait ses parents et ses frères.

« Elle sait très bien ce qu'on fait. Elle n'est pas aussi idiote qu'elle en a l'air...» répondit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry haussa un sourcil et la réprimanda :

« Tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi de ta mère »

« Et toi tu devrais te mettre quelque chose sur le dos » répliqua la rousse.

Elle se pencha vers le sol, s'empara de certains des vêtements qui y traînaient et les lança en direction de son petit-ami.

« Et tu devrais dégager en vitesse de ma piaule aussi » ajouta-t-elle avec un rire.

Elle cala sa tête contre le mur et observa béatement le dos du Gryffondor pendant qu'il s'habillait.

« Toujours aussi charmante dis-moi... » ironisa celui-ci tandis qu'il attrapait son tee-shirt et l'enfilait mécaniquement.

« On ne change pas ses habitudes... » déclara la jeune fille.

On aurait pu croire que Ginny Weasley s'assagirait aussitôt que l'influence d'Hermione Granger ait cessé d'agir sur elle mais c'était plutôt le contraire qui s'était passé. Déjà qu'elle était connue pour son tempérament volcanique, elle était devenue irritable, irascible même, pendant ces dernières semaines. Rares étaient ceux qui échappaient à son courroux, uniquement Harry et une poignée de Serpentard. Avec les autres, elle pouvait se montrer effroyablement blessante et lorsque quelqu'un osait lui démontrer par a+b qu'elle avait tort ou qu'on l'ennuyait, elle pouvait faire preuve d'un sens aigu de la répartie. C'était plutôt un changement considérable puisque avant, elle se montrait indifférente face aux critiques et se mettait en colère que dans des cas extrêmes.

Harry, quant à lui, pouvait aisément affirmer qu'il avait passé les pires vacances de sa vie. Le principal élément perturbateur était bien sûr Ginny. Elle avait prit l'habitude de passer ses vacances chez Granger à faire on-ne-savait-quoi et son retour dans la demeure familiale ne s'était pas aussi bien passé que prévu. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à se montrer désagréable avec sa famille, sa mère et Ron en ligne de mire. La première parce Ginny la trouvait trop maternante et qu'elle détestait cela et le second parce que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne trouverait jamais grâce aux yeux de sa soeur. Harry avait donc passé tout son temps à essayer de temporiser leurs conflits ce qui était plutôt difficile puisqu'il s'interdisait de prendre le parti de l'un ou de l'autre, refusant catégoriquement de choisir entre son meilleur ami et sa petite-amie. La plupart du temps, ils se disputaient pour une futilité mais comme tous les moyens étaient bons pour se cracher ses quatre vérités à la figure, ils ne s'en privaient pas. A ça, ajouter une Molly Weasley complètement dépassée par le comportement de sa fille unique et qui passait son temps à geindre et vous obtenez des vacances de rêves. Le jeune homme était donc ravi de reprendre les cours pour que Ron et Ginny, trop occupés par leurs affaires respectives, ne se préoccupent pas l'un de l'autre.

A l'heure du petit-déjeuner, lorsque qu'Harry vit Ginny descendre après son passage dans la salle de bain et l'air qu'elle affichait, il comprit immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas de bonne humeur. Elle vint s'installer à côté de lui et ignora totalement son frère.

« Le matin ne te réussis pas... » lança Ron à sa soeur d'une voix acerbe.

Harry lui adressa un regard d'avertissement, lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas chercher les ennuis. Mais Ginny avait déjà relevé la tête et fixait son frère d'un œil mauvais.

« Je vais tenter de t'expliquer mais comme que je ne crois pas que tout puisse rentrer dans ta tête de piaf, je vais tâcher de faire simple : je ne suis pas d'humeur donc tu la fermes d'accord ? »

Ron s'apprêta à répliquer d'une voix cinglante mais l'arrivée de l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit. Cette dernière, la mine toujours avenante et chaleureuse, se dirigea vers ses fourneaux.

« Ton petit-déjeuner est prêt ma chérie » lança-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse en déposant une assiette devant Ginny.

« Tu ne m'as même demandé ce que je voulais... »

« Mais chérie...c'est toujours ce que tu veux d'habitude... » protesta sa mère.

« Peut-être que certaines choses _changent_ » répliqua Ginny avec agacement. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que vous ne savez pas ce que vous allez faire de moi mais tu n'essayes même pas de te mettre à ma place et de comprendre ce que je veux »

Les yeux de Molly se plissèrent d'incompréhension.

« Mais quel est le rapport avec ton petit-déjeuner ? »

« C'est représentatif de notre relation... » rétorqua froidement la jeune fille.

Sa mère sembla déstabilisée et pour cacher son expression triste, elle prétexta une chose importante à aller faire dans la remise. Elle avait visiblement très mal pris la remarque de sa fille.

Ginny, quant à elle, saisit sa fourchette et commença manger son petit-déjeuner, sans l'ombre d'un remord. Elle ignora délibérément le regard réprobateur d'Harry et un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle observait son frère avec arrogance, comme si elle le mettait au défi de dire quelque chose. Ron semblait effectivement sur le point de lui cracher les pires insultes qui lui venaient à l'esprit, à la figure.  
Harry poussa un soupir de lassitude : le repas allait encore se transformer en règlement de compte. Comme toujours, ce fut Ginny qui lança les hostilités : elle se pencha vers Harry avec un air faussement conspirateur.

« Écoute bien, mon cher frère s'apprête une nouvelle fois à nous éblouir de son intelligence d'esprit » déclara-t-elle avec ironie.

Elle avait dit cela d'une manière très arrogante, pour volontairement provoquer le caractère impétueux de son frère. Comme les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas l'air de saisir la moquerie, elle continua :

« En fait quand tu réfléchis – c'est rare mais ça arrive – j'entends les rouages de ton cerveau qui se mettent en marche. Or, je n'ai rien entendu ce qui signifie que tu vas nous sortir une grosse connerie ! »

« Va cracher ton venin ailleurs, serpent ! » s'écria Ron avec colère.

Le sourire de son unique sœur s'élargit et elle répliqua :

« Par pitié Ronnie, tu sais très bien que je prends ça comme un compliment »

La lueur de fureur dans les yeux du rouquin s'intensifia et d'un ton sombre, il lâcha :

« Je ne sais pas comment font papa et maman pour te supporter. Tu es vraiment la honte de la famille...»

Il avait dit cela d'une voix étrangement calme et ça ressemblait plus à une constatation qu'à un réel reproche.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny qui avait soudainement perdu son sourire goguenard et constata qu'une expression de surprise s'était installée sur le visage de sa petite-amie. Il lui sembla même un instant qu'elle avait perdu son masque d'indifférence lorsqu'elle baissa la tête et trembla légèrement comme si elle allait éclater en sanglots.

Mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle ne pleurait pas mais qu'elle était en proie à une véritable crise d'hilarité. Elle riait, riait encore, sans avoir l'air de pouvoir s'arrêter. Ébahis, les deux Gryffondor échangèrent un regard perplexe tandis que Ginny, avachie sur la table, continuait de s'esclaffer. Elle finit par retrouver son calme et c'est de son éternel ton railleur qu'elle lança à son frère :

« Ne me dis pas que tu voulais que je me vexe à cause de ta petite déclaration ! Frangin, tu sais très bien que ça ne me fait absolument aucun effet... »

Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise et soupira d'une manière joyeuse, comme si elle se remémorait d'un souvenir particulièrement plaisant.

« En fait ce qui me fait le plus rire c'est que ce soit toi, Ron, le véritable raté de la famille qui me dises ça. Peut-être que si Bill ou même l'un des jumeaux m'avait dit cela, j'aurais pu être vexée mais _toi_, c'est vraiment ridicule ! Soyons réalistes, tu ne sers strictement à rien. Toutes les choses que tu entreprends finissent toujours par un échec. En plus d'être un étudiant médiocre, tu es dans l'équipe de Quidditch uniquement parce que tu es le meilleur ami d'Harry et tu n'as même pas le cran de larguer ton idiote de copine alors que tu es chez les Bouffond'ors. Même nos vieux doivent regretter d'avoir un imbécile dans ton genre comme fils. D'ailleurs, ils étaient persuadés que tu serais une fille alors imagines la déception quand ils ont appris qu'ils allaient avoir un autre fils. Celui de trop. Alors moi, je suis peut-être la honte de cette famille traîtresse à son sang, mais au moins, j'étais _désirée_. » acheva Ginny avec dédain.

La température ambiante sembla soudain se refroidir et un courant presque électrique flottait dans l'air. La tension était pour ainsi dire, palpable.

« Ça suffit Ginny » s'exclama alors la voix de Mrs Weasley.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Mrs Weasley, dans l'encadrement de la porte donnant sur le séjour. Elle était rouge de colère.

« Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ce genre de choses ! Suis-je bien claire ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement avec un froncement de sourcils.

« On ne peut plus clair, maman » déclara la plus jeune des Weasley en ajoutant à ce dernier une forte dose d'ironie. « Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je dois aller me préparer »

Et sur ce, elle se leva et traversa la cuisine en direction des escaliers. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'air sombre, Ron emprunta le même chemin en prétextant devoir terminer sa valise. Harry se retrouva donc seul en compagnie de et honnêtement, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de sa vie. Étrangement, il se sentait coupable. D'un part parce qu'il n'avait pas tenté de calmer le jeu, empêchant ainsi la situation de dégénérer et d'autre part parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire à Molly pour la réconforter à propos de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il l'aida donc à ranger la vaisselle silencieusement. Il aurait été plus pratique de le faire avec l'aide de la magie mais les tâches ménagères apaisaient les tensions, c'était un fait. C'était une autre chose qu'il avait assimilé à propos de Molly. De plus, cela lui laissait le temps de réfléchir à la manière la plus convenable d'aborder le sujet. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à se lancer dans des explications maladroites, Molly déclara :

« Je pensais qu'elle changerait. Bien que je doive avouer que « changer » est peut-être un bien grand mot. Néanmoins je me disais que la situation s'améliorerait mais j'ai peut-être été un peu trop optimiste »

Harry hocha la tête et elle poursuivit.

« J'étais certaine que le départ de son amie rendrait Ginny plus agréable...Même le fait que tu sortes avec elle m'a convaincue. Je dois dire que tu es, et de loin, le garçon le plus respectable qu'elle ait fréquenté. Malgré tout cela, elle est devenue encore plus désagréable et je ne saurais pas expliquer pour quelles raisons... » acheva-t-elle.

« Le départ d'Hermione Granger l'a plus affectée qu'elle ne le laisse paraître » expliqua Harry.

Molly Weasley hocha la tête et avec un sourire mélancolique, déclara :

« Je sais que ce que je vais te dire est peut-être étrange venant de ma part étant donné que je suis la mère de Ginny mais...J'ai une totale confiance en toi en ce qui concerne tes intentions envers elle mais je n'en dirais pas autant à son sujet. Elle peut se montrer tellement blessante parfois que je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un poison pareil puisse sortir de la bouche de ma propre fille. Alors fais attention à toi Harry... »

Quelques minutes avant leur départ pour King Cross, Harry fit part à Ginny de sa désapprobation concernant l'attitude détestable qu'avait eue la jeune fille vis à vis de sa famille, et plus particulièrement envers sa mère et son frère. Inutile de préciser que la rousse le prit très mal.

« Je ne pensais pas que ma mère et toi vous préoccupiez autant de mes états d'âmes » déclara-t-elle froidement.

« Tu sais très bien si... » répondit Harry avec lassitude.

« Je veux que les choses soient claires : cette histoire avec Hermione est terminée. Elle s'est barrée alors on n'en parle plus ! » s'exclama la rousse d'une voix sèche pour couper court à la conversation.

Le chemin qu'ils allaient emprunter était périlleux. Le sujet « Granger » était encore sensible et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, constituait une inévitable source de dispute. D'un commun accord, ils avaient donc décidé de ne plus aborder le sujet.

Mais malgré tout cela, le départ avait été trop brutal et beaucoup trop sombre pour que Ginny parvienne à s'en remettre. Elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Hermione. Tourner le dos à quelqu'un que vous considériez comme votre sœur n'était pas facile malgré le mal que vous avait fait cette personne. La Serpentard tentait de chercher des excuses à Hermione. Celle-ci n'avait fait tout cela que par amour et un mensonge en entraînant un autre, la situation avait échappée à la jeune fille pour finalement devenir incontrôlable. Hermione n'était pas aussi mauvaise. Elle était amoureuse, c'était toute la différence.

Ginny avait tentée de prendre du recul pour mieux analyser la profondeur du problème. Elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'Hermione n'était pas réellement amoureuse d'elle mais que le sentiment qu'elle croyait ressentir était simplement de la possessivité. En effet, la relation qu'avaient entretenue Ginny et Hermione, même si elle était amicale, était exclusive. L'arrivée d'Harry entre elles avait alors été vécue comme une menace pour Hermione, qui s'estimait jusqu'à présent, comme la seule bénéficiaire de l'attention et de l'admiration de la rouquine.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un garçon se mettait entre elles, mais la différence était que cette fois, Ginny était réellement amoureuse du garçon en question alors qu'habituellement, ses petits-amis n'étaient qu'une source d'amusement.

En tout cas, le départ soudain de l'élève la plus studieuse, préfète-en-chef qui plus est, avait attiré le questionnement des élèves et la stupéfaction des professeurs. Dans une ultime preuve d'amitié, Ginny avait réussi à la couvrir en convainquant Draco ne pas donner la vraie version des événements aux professeurs. La mission s'était révélée plutôt difficile à cause de la véritable amertume qu'éprouvait Draco envers Hermione. Ginny avait du faire preuve de tout son pouvoir de persuasion et même en venir aux larmes pour amadouer le blond.

Bref, le sujet « 31 octobre » comme l'appelait Ginny était sensible et la blessure n'était pas encore refermée ce qui expliquait son attitude à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé. Elle s'en voulait d'ailleurs d'avoir été aussi sèche avec Harry. Le fait de se mettre à dos sa mère ou son frère ne la dérangeait pas mais elle détestait être en froid avec le jeune homme. Sur le quai de la gare, elle lui attrapa le bras et glissa s main dans la sienne.

« Désolée pour tout à l'heure » s'excusa-t-elle. « Je n'aime pas être fâché avec toi »

« Moi non plus » assura-t-il en jetant des regards partout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

« Tu me pardonnes ? » interrogea la jeune rousse.

« Oui oui » lança-t-il d'un air absent.

Il l'embrassa mais d'une façon si distraite que Ginny se détacha de lui pour lui lancer un regard perplexe. Tout cela ne lui plaisait guère : elle aimait se retrouver au centre de l'attention du jeune homme.

« Potter, qu'est ce que tu cherches ? » questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, contrariée de le voir si inattentif.

« Rien...Mais où est Ron ? »

_Ron_ ? C'était à _lui_ qu'il pensait alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser ?

« Attends une seconde...ne me dis pas que c'est à mon frère que tu penses, là maintenant ? » s'offusqua Ginny, estimant qu'elle méritait davantage de considération que son imbécile de frère.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un bruit sec se fit entendre. Ils se détournèrent dans un geste quasi synchronisé et virent Ron et Lavande Brown en train de se fusiller du regard. Une marque rouge était apparue sur la joue de Ron et Lavande avait l'air passablement énervé.

« Comment ça, tu me largues ? » s'écria Brown avec colère.

« Tu as parfaitement compris ! » répliqua Ron avec fureur, passant une main sur sa joue endolorie.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds et tu me le paieras ! » assura Lavande, rouge de colère.

Et sur un dernier regard empli de haine et d'amertume, elle se dirigea vers le Poularde Express, l'air hautain. Cela aurait pu être une sortie digne si elle n'avait pas raté la dernière marche du train. Rouge de honte, elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu l'éclat de rire de Ginny et disparut dans l'un des compartiments.

Ginny se tourna vers Harry et entoura sa nuque de ses bras.

« Tu vas te retrouver avec ces nuls pendant tout le voyage et comme je sais que je vais te manquer, tu peux venir dans mon compartiment » proposa-t-elle alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il allait refuser.

Mais comme toutes les filles possessives et obsessionnelles, elle se plaisait à croire que sans elle, son petit-ami n'avait pas de vie.

« Et me retrouver avec une bande de Serpentard blasés ? Non, ça ira... » déclara-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et l'embrassa avec fougue avant de se diriger vers le Poudlard Express. Elle traversa le couloir du train pour se rendre vers l'un des derniers compartiments, qui logiquement, toujours occupé par les mêmes personnes. Elle fit coulisser la porte du compartiment et c'est sans aucune surprise qu'elle tomba sur ses amis.

Depuis le départ d'Hermione, les fréquentations de la jeune fille avait changé puisqu'à présent, elle daignait se mêler aux autres Serpentard. Ou du moins à ceux qu'on considérait comme l'élite de cette maison. Ce groupe était composé de Draco Malfoy, qui comme tout fils à papa qui se respectait, ne vivait que pour dilapider la fortune de son paternel. Venaient ensuite Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Le premier était sans aucun doute le moins orgueilleux de la bande puisque c'était le seul qui s'autorisait à avoir des rapports amicaux avec des élèves de maisons différentes contrairement au second qui affichait un air tellement blasé qu'on pouvait se demander s'il ne se considérait pas comme la personne la plus sensée de cette école.

Il y avait également les deux autres filles du groupe, Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass, qui n'avait d'égal à leur fortune que leur stupidité. Respectivement, elles tentaient ( en vain ) de s'attirer les faveurs de Draco Malfoy et de Blaise Zabini et le seul plaisir manifeste qu'elles éprouvaient était de passer leur journée à se convaincre qu'elles étaient supérieures à tous ces sangs impurs qui salissait le blason de l'école. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils restaient fidèles à leur rang et à leur classe et sans s'en cacher, ils méprisaient la plupart des autres élèves qu'ils considéraient comme inférieurs à eux.

Vraisemblablement, Ginny était une exception et même si elle était loin d'adhérer à leurs idées arrêtées et à leurs préjugés concernant le sang, elle possédait leur suffisance et leur morgue, faisant d'elle une véritable Serpentard. Son adhésion à ce cercle si fermé constituait un véritable exploit en soi et inévitablement, forçait le respect.

Ginny entra dans le compartiment et répondit brièvement aux saluts de ses amis. Elle s'installa aux côtés de Nott, ignorant délibéreraient l'air implorant de Draco qui la suppliait des yeux de venir s'asseoir entre lui et Pansy, accrochée à son bras. Elle lui adressa un faux sourire d'excuse.

« Les attaques ont recommencé hier soir... » lança Blaise, plongé dans la Gazette du Sorcier. « A Bristol. Une dizaine de mort... »

« Une dizaine ? Mais je croyais qu'il y en avait plus d'une trentaine ! » s'étonna Pansy.

« Détail que nous ne sommes pas censé savoir » répliqua sèchement Draco. « Tu sais très bien que nous devons nous conduire en élèves ordinaires, pauvre idiote. Les autres ne connaissent que les détails donnés par la Gazette... »

Pansy, vexée, croisa les bras et prit son habituel air de petite fille capricieuse et insatisfaite. Même si aucun d'eux n'avait réellement rejoints les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était de notoriété publique qu'ils étaient des fils de mangemorts. Ils étaient donc très surveillés.

Le reste du voyage se fit dans une accalmie peu commune et Ginny fut plus que soulagée de retrouver sa salle commune. Pourtant la pièce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus accueillant. En effet, les lieux étaient empreints d'une ambiance froide et austère, si caractéristique à cette maison. Néanmoins, la salle avait quelque chose d'envoûtant.

Sans cérémonie, ils virèrent un groupe de deuxième année de leurs sofas favoris et s'y laissèrent choir sans se douter qu'ils étaient épiés depuis l'entrée dans la salle commune.

En effet, une jeune fille, installée au fond de la pièce, les observait depuis déjà quelques minutes avec une légère appréhension. A leur vue, elle ressentit une légère excitation, mêlée à de la nostalgie. Tandis qu'elle laissait son regard parcourir leurs visages, des souvenirs refaisaient surface et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se sentit enfin renaître. Hermione Granger était de retour.

Pas comme on l'aurait imaginé, non. Pour dire la vérité, elle était méconnaissable pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait pas sa réelle apparence. Elle jeta un regard à son reflet dans l'une des armoiries de Serpentard au dessus de la cheminée : blonde, une silhouette élancée et frêle , un visage ovale à la carnation claire qui révélait un sourire candide. Le stéréotype parfait de l'innocence et de l'ingénuité. Un comble pour elle. La jeune femme soupira avec lassitude. Elle ne s'était pas encore habituée à sa nouvelle physionomie et cela pourrait lui poser des soucis dans la réalisation de ses futurs projets. Car oui, elle n'était pas revenue pour étudier comme n'importe quel élève. Elle avait pour mission d'amener Harry Potter au Seigneur des ténèbres. Projet qu'elle se ferait une joie de mener à bien étant donné qu'ils avaient des comptes à régler tout les deux.

Elle décroisa les jambes, remonta ses bas résilles sur ses genoux et se leva avec flegme pour se diriger vers la bande. Lorsqu'elle se planta devant eux, elle dut faire preuve de tout son sang-froid pour ignorer les regards froids du groupe et de ne pas fusiller du regard Mafloy qui la lorgnait sans vergogne.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda sèchement Pansy, furieuse de voir que Draco regardait une autre fille avec convoitise.

Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à un accueil chaleureux de toute façon, surtout venant de Parkinson. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle répondit, elle tenta de prendre la voix la plus neutre possible, pour ne pas trahir son mépris.

« Je viens d'entrer dans cette école et il y a certaines choses qui m'échappent encore. Cette fille ma dit que je trouverais un préfet parmi vous » expliqua-t-elle en désignant une élève qui venait de sortir de la salle commune.

« Quelle est ton nom ? » interrogea Pansy.

Hermione s'empêcha à grand peine de lever les eux au ciel. Ce petit interrogatoire et l'attitude de Parkinson commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

« Emelyn Hawke » répondit la jeune fille avec assurance, savamment préparée à répondre aux questions sur son identité et son histoire.

« Et tu entres en quelle année ? »

« Sixième... »

« Hawke...Ton nom me dit quelque chose...Tu n'aurais pas de lien avec cette famille de sang-melé, les Bulstrode, par hasard ? »

Cette fois, la jeune femme ne put dissimuler plus longtemps son agacement.

« Non. Et si c'est la question que tu te poses, saches que mon sang est sûrement plus pur que le tien » ajouta-t-elle avec dédain. « Bref, qui est votre préfet ? »

Mais visiblement, ils mettaient un point d'honneur à ne pas lui donner l'information qu'elle voulait et à l'ignorer. Elle se rendit compte à quel point entrer dans et leur cercle si fermé était difficile. Pour avoir fait parti de leur groupe, elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à s'ouvrir aux autres.

« Je suis aussi en sixième année, je veux bien t'aider » lança soudain Ginny en se levant.

Hermione grimaça intérieurement. Ginny venait faire preuve de cette bonté si caractéristique aux Gryffondor, valeur qu'Hermione abhorrait au plus haut point. L'ancienne Ginny ne se serait jamais conduite de la sorte, tout ça n'était que l'effet de l'influence que Potter avait sur elle, la rendant chaque jour un peu plus meilleure. Un Serpentard ne venait jamais en aide à quelqu'un, sauf si cela pouvait lui rapporter quelque chose en retour. Hermione était à présent certaine que sa rancœur envers le Survivant avait atteint son paroxysme.  
Toutefois, elle se contenta d'esquisser un sourire à l'attention de la jeune rousse. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Pour avoir Potter, elle passerait par Ginny. Elle l'avait l'intention de donner une nouvelle image d'elle-même, bien que finalement, elle estima que cela ne servait à rien. Qui pouvait bien se douter que sous apparence douce et candide se cachait une véritable garce ? Après tout, elle était ici en undercover. (1)

**Fin du Chapitre**

(1) Ici, _undercover_ signifie « en secret »

Je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'il se passe réellement quelque chose d'intéressant dans ce chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste le temps d'installer la trame...  
Toutes les réponses aux questions autour du départ d'Hermione et de ce qu'elle a fait pendant ces deux mois viendront au fur et à mesure dans les chapitres à venir !  
N'oubliez pas de me laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! A la prochaine !


	2. L'art et la manière

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à JK. Rowling et je n'aurais sûrement pas la prétention de gagner quoi que ce soit avec cet écrit, dont seule la trame m'appartient.  
**Résumé : **Deux mois ont passé depuis le fameux bal d'Halloween. Pourtant, Hermione n'a toujours pas digéré sa défaite. Désireuse de prendre sa revanche, elle revient à Poudlard en undercover après avoir passé un marché avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis, et pour retrouver sa place au sein de l'école et mener à bien sa mission, elle est prête à tout. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'à Poudlard, il n'y aura jamais assez de place deux garces. Mais laissons le temps de s'en rendre compte à nos deux ex-meilleures amies.  
**Note :** Je reviens de vacances et même si j'avais accès au net, je n'avais pas assez de temps pour écrire, c'est pour cette raison que le chapitre vient aussi tardivement. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'on me suit toujours !  
Merci à ceux qui m'encouragent à continuer et qui me reviewent quotidiennement ainsi qu'aux nouveaux que j'espère compter dans mes reviewers fidèles prochainement.  
Par contre, je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews anonymes à l'intérieur des chapitres, puisque, apparemment ce serait interdit ( je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs ) alors si vous n'avez pas de compte et que vous attendez une réponse, laissez votre e-mail.

**Chapitre II : L'art et la manière**

« Dans ce coin, tu peux ranger tes affaires et cette porte-là donne sur la salle de bain » expliqua Ginny en désignant d'un coup de tête la porte adjacente au dortoir.

La jeune rousse croisa les bras et s'adossa nonchalamment contre le mur en observant la nouvelle avec un mélange d'agacement et d'exaspération. Non seulement elle se permettait ne pas être attentive aux explications que Ginny daignait lui donner mais en plus, elle ignorait totalement la rousse, se contentant de regarder par la fenêtre, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Irritée par cette attitude désinvolte, Ginny finit par lancer :

« Hey...comment tu as dis que tu t'appelais déjà ? Emily ? »

« Emelyn » rectifia la blonde d'un ton neutre.

« Ouais bon, Emelyn, tu me suis toujours ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai parfaitement compris... » assura la dénommée Emelyn sans même se retourner.

Ginny eut soudain envie de lui répliquer que si elle comprenait aussi bien qu'elle le disait, elle pourrait très bien se débrouiller toute seule. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit, l'autre fille se retourna et lui dit :

« C'est gentil de m'avoir aidé »

Ginny parut surprise de voir que la jeune fille faisait preuve de reconnaissance à son égard alors qu'elle l'avait snobé depuis qu'elles étaient montées dans le dortoir des filles.

« Je n'ai pas fait cela par gentillesse, tu me faisais de la peine, c'est tout » répliqua la rousse avec dédain, sa rancune habituelle reprenant le dessus.

« Si tu le dis, Ginny » répondit-elle avec un petit rire sardonique.

La rousse fronça les sourcils et lui demanda de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire. L'autre jeune fille, visiblement perplexe, lui adressa un regard interrogateur sans comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit de mal.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? » insista alors la Serpentard.

« Et bien...Ginny ? C'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles, non ? » interrogea Emelyn avec une légère pointe d'ironie.

« Oui mais comment tu peux le savoir ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit »

Un sourire désabusé se dessina sur les traits candides de la nouvelle.

« C'est écrit sur ta malle » répondit-elle en pointant du doigt le lit où Ginny avec jeté son sac lorsqu'elles étaient montées dans le dortoir.

La rouquine hocha la tête et darda sur elle un regard investigateur.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait entrer à Poudlard en cours d'année » fit-elle remarquer.

« C'est indiqué dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard »_

« Tu as lu _L'histoire de Poudlard _? » s'étonna Ginny, admirative.

Elle ne connaissait personne étant arrivé à bout de ce grimoire. Sauf Hermione. Mais Hermione ne faisait pas que le lire, non, elle _déifiait_ ce bouquin.

« Bien sûr » répondit l'autre sur le ton de l'évidence, comme si ça coulait de source. « Où en étions nous ? »

« Et bien, comme tu dois déjà le savoir, Poudlard possède quatre maisons dans lesquelles sont répartis les élèves en fonction d'un trait de caractère déterminant de leur personnalités » expliqua la rousse comme si elle était en train de réciter une leçon. « Si tu es ici, ça veut dire que tu es ambitieuse »

Ce n'était pas la caractéristique qui définissait le mieux les Serpentard mais ça sonnait _tellement _mieux que des adjectifs tels que fourbe, déloyal ou encore sournois. Il vint alors en tête à Ginny qu'elle ne s'était même pas demandé comment cette fille s'était retrouvée chez les verts et argents.

« Et comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? »

« J'ai été réparti dans le bureau du directeur, à mon arrivée » fit-elle d'un ton dégagé.

« Et dans quel école tu étudiais avant de venir ici ? » questionna Ginny avec curiosité.

« Ce sont mes parents qui se sont occupés de mon éducation »

Ginny savait que c'était une pratique courante qui se faisait parmi les familles de sorciers les plus riches. Elles préféraient engager des précepteurs pour donner une éducation magique à leurs enfants plutôt que de les envoyer dans une vraie école.

« Tu crois que tu as le niveau pour toutes les matières ? »

« Je me débrouille... » répondit Emelyn en haussant les épaules. « Alors, on continue cette visite ? »

Il apparut à Ginny que ce qu'elle avait pris pour de la suffisance de la part de la jeune fille au début était simplement une l'inattention involontaire. Elle paraissait toujours avoir l'air ailleurs et même si ça pouvait se révéler agaçant à la longue, Ginny ne le montra pas.

Elle avait passé quelques minutes seulement à lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école, considérant que c'était d'une moindre importance. Par contre, elle mit un point d'honneur à lui donner des conseils sur le comportement à adopter à l'école. Si elle voulait se faire des amis chez les Serpentard, il était impératif qu'elle comprenne l'état d'esprit de la maison vis à vis des autres.

« Nous ne fréquentons _pas_ les Gryffondor, sauf rares exceptions. Les Serdaigle sont coincés et inintéressants et les Poufsouffle sont des blaireaux inutiles, tu saisis ? »

« Si je comprends bien, je dois fréquenter uniquement des Serpentard ? »

« Tu comprends bien. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai eu du mal à m'intégrer ici. C'est à toi de faire des efforts, pas aux autres... »

A sa répartition, ses débuts dans la maison des serpents avaient été difficiles alors malgré les apparences, elle n'aurait pas la prétention de refuser de l'aide à la jeune fille.

« Alors, comment se fait-il que, finalement, tu sois venue à Poudlard ? » interrogea Ginny alors qu'elles descendaient les escaliers menant au hall pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle afin de dîner.

Elles avaient passé toute la journée ensemble car Ginny avait pris la responsabilité de prendre la nouvelle élève sous sa tutelle, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle assimile parfaitement le fonctionnement de l'école. Cela prouvait que _parfois_, Ginny pouvait être complaisante. Évidemment, comme n'importe quel Serpentard qui se respectait, elle ne faisait pas cela sans arrière pensée. En effet, depuis quelques semaines, elle avait dans l'intention de se refaire une réputation auprès de ses professeurs car celle-ci n'était plus à faire. Aider cette fille réduirait un peu son étiquette de rebelle effrontée qui en plus d'avoir un niveau scolaire médiocre, prenait visiblement un malin à plaisir à se montrer insolente. Elle avait au moins le mérite de savoir saisir les occasions qui se présentaient à elle. L'opportunisme était un art qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement.

« Mes parents ont du partir à l'étranger et j'imagine qu'ils étaient plus rassurés à l'idée que je sois en sécurité ici...Avec tous ces Mangemorts en liberté, il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi... » répondit-elle alors qu'elles s'installaient au milieu de la table.

Ginny hocha la tête et leva la tête lorsque Draco et les autres vinrent s'asseoir à leurs côtés. Étrangement ( ou pas ), comme Pansy et Daphné s'étaient renseignées sur l'arbre généalogique des Hawke et que celui-ci ne présentait visiblement aucune tâche, elles devinrent _beaucoup_ plus sympathique avec Emelyn.

« J'ai appris que ta famille descendait de Rowena Serdaigle, c'est vrai ? » interrogea Pansy sur le ton de la confidence penchée vers la blonde comme si elle conversait avec une amie de longue date.

« Oui » répondit simplement l'intéressée.

Contrairement aux deux Serpentard, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en vanter constata Ginny ; et même si elle ne suivit pas la conversation qui suivit, elle fut étonnée de voir que Pansy s'adressait à elle avec une lueur dans les yeux que la rousse identifia comme du... respect. Pour avoir assidûment fréquenté Pansy durant ces dernières semaines, la jeune rousse avait sérieusement pensé que c'était une qualité qui ne lui avait pas été inculqué. Alors la voir s'adresser à Hawke avec cette fascination dans le regard la surprenait. Quant à Malfoy, le regard avec lequel il l'observait signifiait clairement qu'il avait l'intention de l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse.

**XxxXx**

Ginny Weasley n'avait jamais été une élève modèle. Jugeant que les cours n'étaient qu'une perte de temps, elle passait son temps en classe à écouter distraitement les conversations des autres élèves tout en décorant ses parchemins au lieu de prendre des notes. Malgré cette attitude désinvolte, elle n'était pas une mauvaise élève non plus et ses notes n'étaient pas catastrophiques. Elle pouvait même prétendre exceller dans deux ou trois matières mêmes si pour le reste, son niveau restait passable. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, ses notes étaient en chute libre, Comprenez-bien, Ginny avait eu la chance d'avoir une amie qui en plus de l'aider à faire ses devoirs, lui donnait des cours improvisés pour qu'elle parvienne à garder un niveau scolaire correct. Cette amie étant pour le moment, introuvable, Ginny n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de délaisser ses cours.

A présent, lorsqu'elle voyait cette fille répondre aux questions du professeur McGonagall avec une facilité déconcertante et en donnant des détails d'une précision remarquable, la rousse se dit qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à remplacer Hermione pour son tutorat. Même McGonagall avait semblé être en admiration devant cet étalage de connaissance.

« Tu te débrouilles ? » ironisa Ginny lorsque que la cloche annonçant la fin des cours de la journée sonna enfin.

Elle tassa ses affaires dans son sac qu'elle mit en bandoulière tandis que Hawke haussait les épaules.

« Et comment ça se fait que tu connaisses tous ces détails ? » demanda Ginny.

« J'ai eu un excellent percepteur... »

« Rassures-moi, tu as des lacunes quelque part ? » fit la rousse avec amusement.

La blonde prit un air sérieux, faisant mine de réfléchir et déclara :

« Non, pas vraiment... » répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire désabusé.

« Attends qu'on soit en cours de Potions. Leghorn va t'adorer, je parie même que tu vas entrer dans le club de Slug... » assura la rousse lorsqu'elles descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre leurs salles communes.

« Le club de Slug ? »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, Ginny sentit deux bras encercler sa taille et elle se retourna pour se retrouver en face d'Harry.

« Salut ma belle » fit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

« Tu comptais faire quelque chose ? » demanda le Gryffondor en jetant un regard à la jeune fille blonde qui attendait Ginny.

« Non, rien de spécial. On retournait dans notre salle commune avec... »

Elle se retourna et entreprit de faire les présentations.

« Harry, voici Emelyn Hawke et Emelyn, voici Harry... »

« Potter » coupa-t-elle « Je sais. Tout le monde te connaît. _Celui-Qui-A-Survécu..._ » ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement.

Ginny, qui n'aimait pas la voix suave qu'avait prise la jeune fille pour s'adresser à son petit ami, lui jeta un regard signifiant clairement « On touche avec les yeux » avant de lancer :

« Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir y retourner seule, Emelyn ? »

« Mais _bien sûr_...Ravie de t'avoir rencontré... » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du Gryffondor.

« Le plaisir est partagé » répondit poliment ce dernier.

« On se revoit plus tard Ginny » dit-elle en s'adressant cette fois-ci à la rousse.

« Ouais. A plus... » dit Ginny d'un ton un peu amer tandis que sa condisciple tournait les talons et s'éloignait.

Elle n'avait absolument rien contre cette fille mais son charisme lui faisait de l'ombre, et _ça_, c'était gênant.

« Je rêve ou un Serpentard à l'air aimable ? » demanda Harry avec perplexité tandis qu'il prenait la main de Ginny dans la sienne pour l'entraîner vers les escaliers.

« Elle est nouvelle... » répondit la rousse, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Puis elle ajouta :

« Et puis, _moi aussi_, je suis aimable... »

« Tu te moques de moi ? Toi et l'amabilité, c'est vrai que ça fait deux... » ironisa le Gryffondor en évitant le coup que voulut lui donner une Ginny offensée.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, je peux être sympa quand je veux ! C'est juste que... »

« Tu vas me dire que c'est la faute des autres, j'imagine ? »

« Exactement ! » s'exclama la jeune fille avec un sourire désabusé.

Ils continuèrent à se quereller gentiment, voulant tous les deux avoir le dernier mot et Harry finit par s'avouer vaincu.

« C'est bon, j'abandonne. T'es une fille vraiment charmante » reconnut le jeune homme.

« C'est marrant que tu me dises ça juste quand on arrive devant ta chambre. N'aurais-tu pas quelques idées derrière la tête ? » questionna la rousse en prenant un faux air ingénu et en entrant à sa suite dans la pièce.

« Maintenant que tu le dis... » commença Harry en l'attirant contre lui « J'ai quelques petits projets... »

« Je vois ça... » constata-t-elle en sentant les lèvres du jeunes homme dans son cou.

Il l'embrassait délicatement, couvrant chaque parcelle de sa peau de tendres baisers. Il embrassa ses épaules puis remonta vers sa nuque, mordillant légèrement la chair si délicate. Ses mains se promenèrent sur le corps de la jeune femme, l'effleurant à peine mais sentant ses courbes parfaites avant de s'attaquer au gilet qu'elle portait.

« Tu es direct... » fit-elle remarquer en observant le gilet de son uniforme voler à travers la pièce.

_Comme si cela lui déplaisait..._

« ...et pressé. » ajouta-t-elle en le regardant faire sauter sans ménagement un à un les boutons de sa chemise d'étudiante. « D'habitude, tu prends toujours le temps d'ouvrir les boutons... »

« C'est parce que je suis impatient d'enlever tous ces vêtements qui recouvrent ton corps de sirène... » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il finit de lui ôter sa chemise Tous les autres vêtements qui composaient l'uniforme de la rousse subirent le même traitement que son gilet et elle se retrouva seulement en petite tenue. Ginny noua ses bras autour des épaules du Gryffondor et s'empara de ses lèvres avec fougue. Sa langue caressa sensuellement les lèvres de son petit-ami et lorsque ce dernier les entrouvrit légèrement, sa langue s'immisça lentement dans la bouche du jeune homme. Il répondit à son baiser et s'en suivit un ballet des plus passionnés.

Sans lâcher les lèvres du brun, la rousse attrapa la cravate de celui-ci et les fit reculer lentement vers le lit du préfet-en-chef. Dans la seconde qui suivit, elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, à défaire sa chemise. Un à un, les boutons sautèrent et arrivé au dernier, la chemise s'ouvrit, découvrant le torse musclé et élancé du jeune homme. Son corps était parfaitement dessiné et ses muscles fins n'en étaient pas moins puissants. Les doigts de la rousse passèrent sur ses pectoraux et effleurèrent ses abdominaux, le sentant frémir sous ses caresses.

Le Gryffondor les fit à nouveau basculer et cette fois, il se retrouva au dessus de sa petite amie. Elle encercla ses hanches de ses longues jambes fuselées, se serrant encore plus contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, avec beaucoup plus de fougue, beaucoup plus d'ardeur. Les lèvres du brun quittèrent celle de son amante pour se poser sur son cou et descendre jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, posant une myriade de baisers sur sa peau satinée. Ginny ferma les yeux et un frisson parcourut son corps lorsqu'elle sentit la langue du Gryffondor lui prodiguer des caresses si intenses.

Soudain, des bruits de coups contre la porte se firent entendre et Ginny rouvrit les yeux et les deux étudiants se tournèrent d'un geste synchronisé vers la porte. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et interrogea Harry du regard.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle en se relevant et s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules tandis que les coups reprenaient contre la porte.

« J'en sais rien... »

« Potter ! » s'exclama la voix de la personne devant la porte.

Le jeune homme se dégagea de l'étreinte de la rouquine et lança :

« Patil. »

Padma Patil avait officiellement remplacé Hermione Granger dans le rôle de préfète-en-chef depuis quelques semaines. Même si Harry avait toujours détesté la Serpentard et que cette dernière le lui rendait bien, elle lui fichait la paix. La Serdaigle, elle, prenait son rôle très au sérieux et harcelait constamment le Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? » interrogea Ginny.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... » répondit Harry en attrapant sa chemise et en l'enfilant rapidement.

Il quitta le lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Envoie-moi mes fringues » lui demanda la rousse.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui, s'empara des vêtements de la jeune fille et les lui lança avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Patil ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis occupé... »

Le regard de la Serdaigle erra dans la pièce et avec dédain, elle répliqua :

« Je vois ça. Il n'empêche que tu vas devoir remettre tes _occupations_ à plus tard pour vaquer à tes obligations ! »

« C'est-à dire ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

« Réunions de préfets. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? » interrogea Patil en plissant les yeux, l'air réprobateur.

« Ça ne peut pas attendre ? »

La préfète-en-chef laissa échapper un rire ironique.

« Si tu croies que nous autres, allons t'attendre pendant que tu t'occupes avec Weasley, tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités ! » assena-t-elle avec mépris. « Écoutes Potter, si tu ne veux pas perdre ce poste, qui, j'en suis certaine se portera bien mieux sans toi, tu as intérêt à me suivre »

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer, Ginny le rejoint et lança :

« Décidemment tu aussi chiante que ta sœur, Patil. Vous ne vous arrêtez pas deux secondes d'emmerder les autres, dans votre famille ? »

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais ! Et puis pour qui te prends-tu pour parler ainsi de ma famille ? » demanda sèchement la préfète-en-chef.

« Sur un autre ton... » siffla Ginny.

« Je te parle sur le ton qui me plaît ! »

« A ta place, je reverrais mes positions sauf si tu veux te prendre un sortilège de Chauve-Furie. C'est toi qui vois... » rétorqua froidement la Serpentard.

« C'est quoi ça ? Des menaces ? » demanda Patil, ses yeux se réduisant en deux fentes, outrée devant un tel affront. « Tu sais que j'ai le pouvoir de te faire renvoyer de cette école, Weasley ? »

« Et tu sais que j'ai le pouvoir de te mettre une raclée ? » objecta la rousse avec colère.

« Stop. Patil tu ne vas renvoyer personne ici et toi Ginny, tu ne vas pas lui mettre une raclée » déclara Harry, les faisant taire toutes les deux.

Les deux jeunes filles se fusillèrent du regard, se jurant qu'elles reprendraient cette discussion plus tard. Ginny ferma la porte devant Patil, étouffant à peine le « Potter, je t'attends ! » de la préfète-en-chef.

« Désolée, cette fille me prends trop la tête » se justifia-t-elle. « Alors, tu vas aller à sa réunion ? »

« Je suis obligé...Elle serait capable de me faire virer » dit le jeune homme.

« OK. » fit Ginny en finissant de se rhabiller.

Elle empoigna son sac et l'embrassa tendrement.

« J'essaie de repasser plus tard dans la soirée. » promit-elle, tout contre ses lèvres.

« J'ai hâte. » assura-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et sortit de la pièce. Patil était toujours là mais fit mine de l'ignorer lorsque Ginny passa devant elle. La rousse soupira et s'engagea dans le corridor pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Elle entra derrière deux élèves de première année dans le trou du portrait et se laissa choir sur un sofa, à côté de Draco Malfoy. Il ne sembla même par la remarquer et avait les yeux fixés sur quelque chose à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle suivit son regard et tomba sur un groupe de filles composé de Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass et d'Emelyn Hawke.

« Ôtes-moi d'un doute Draco, ce n'est pas Pansy que tu regardes de cette façon ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Ginny » fit-il sans détourner son regard. « Par contre, j'aime bien ta copine »

« Qui ? Emelyn ? Elle t'intéresse ? » s'étonna Ginny.

« Pourquoi ? C'est surprenant ? » interrogea le blond en se tournant vers elle.

Ginny haussa les épaules et reporta son regard sur la jeune fille.

« C'est juste que...Merlin, elle a l'air _tellement_ prude ! » s'exclama Ginny en secouant la tête. « Je croyais que tu aimais les filles expérimentées... »

« Comme je ne peux pas t'avoir, il faut bien que je me rabatte sur quelqu'un d'autre » déclara-t-il tandis que la rousse levait les yeux au ciel.

Il poursuivit :

« Et puis...je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prude. Elle est juste _mystérieuse_... »

« Et qu'est ce que ça change ? » interrogea la Serpentard.

« C'est ce genre de personne qui ont le plus de choses à dévoiler dans l'intimité » assura Draco. « Et je sais de quoi je parle... »

« Si tu le dis... » dit simplement Ginny. « Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? La mettre dans ton lit ? »

Il hocha la tête et lança :

« Ça ne devrait pas être difficile... »

**xXxXx**

La première semaine s'était parfaitement déroulée. Aucune bavure, aucun faux pas, elle avait été parfaite en tout point. Elle s'était pourtant attendue à ce que ce soit plus difficile, à subir plus d'interrogations sur les raisons de son arrivée en plein milieu de l'année, à plus de suspicions. Même Dumbledore n'avait pas fait de complications quand elle s'était présentée dans son bureau avec ses parents, ou plutôt des gens qui prétendaient être ses parents. Car les Carrow, même sous les traits d'autres individus, n'avaient pas l'air très malin. C'était Hermione qui avait dut se débrouiller pour s'inventer un passé logique et d'inventer une histoire crédible pour pouvoir entrer au château sans problèmes.

Elle savait ce qui était en jeu. Quand elle avait accepté sa mission, elle avait parfaitement conscience que si jamais elle arrivait à échouer, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui donnerait pas de deuxième chance. Elle l'avait fait en connaissance de cause mais les espoirs que le Lord noir mettait en elle n'étaient pas une source d'apaisement. Au contraire, cela lui ajoutait une pression supplémentaire. Pas qu'elle regrettait son choix mais il aurait été faux d'affirmer qu'elle était aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle avait pu l'être au début.

C'était seulement le désir de revanche qui l'avait poussé à prendre contact avec le camp des Mangemorts et d'aller prétendre qu'elle pourrait espionner le camp adverse. Quand on l'avait questionné sur ses intentions, elle avait affirmé avoir les mêmes convictions que défendait le mage noir. Elle avait le profil type des nouveaux fidèles. Elle venait à peine d'atteindre la majorité, descendait d'une lignée de sorciers de sans-pur, était Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles et on sentait l'aversion qu'elle ressentait à l'égard d'Harry Potter lorsqu'elle prononçait son nom. En effet elle ne le prononçait même pas, elle le _crachait_. Comme si prononcer ce nom était une ignominie et que ses lèvres si nobles ne pouvaient pas s'incliner à une telle bassesse.

Elle avait juré qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à s'immiscer dans l'entourage de Potter. D'ailleurs elle savait déjà comme s'y prendre. Il suffisait simplement d'atteindre Ginny et elle n'aurait aucun mal à faire cela. Elle connaissait Ginny, ses points faibles, savait comment atténuer le feu sauvage qui brûlait en elle. Elle avait tellement côtoyé la jeune fille qu'elle savait que l'immaturité était le principal défaut de la rousse et que malgré les apparences, il lui fallait toujours quelqu'un pour la soutenir. Et Hermione serait là pour ça. Jouer les amies et les confidentes, elle savait parfaitement le faire. Et puis un jour, elle lui porterait le coup de grâce, la trahirait comme Ginny l'avait si bien fait quelques mois plus tôt en choisissant Potter plutôt qu'elle. Elle se rendrait compte que tout aurait été plus simple si elle l'avait aimé _elle_ plutôt que cet arrogant lorsqu'elle le verrait mourir sous la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait du chemin pour en arriver là. Et tout avait commencé lors de cette fameuse soirée du 31 octobre, lors du bal d'Halloween...

_Hermione courait à en perdre haleine. Elle avait le souffle court, sa respiration était saccadée, pourtant elle ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être dans sa chambre. Elle prit soin de verrouiller la porte derrière elle et s'adossa contre celle-ci, le cœur battant, tentant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle venait de faire une énorme erreur et elle se rendit compte que si elle ne trouvait pas quelque chose à faire au plus vite, elle aurait de très graves problèmes. Elle savait que Malfoy n'éprouverait aucun remord à la dénoncer et ce n'était pas qu'un vulgaire renvoi qu'elle risquait, mais la prison d'Azkaban !_

_Elle tenta de reprendre son calme mais elle n'y parvint pas et une solution s'imposa dans on esprit : la fuite. Elle tenta d'écarter cette possibilité mais plus le temps passait plus elle se disait que c'était la seule solution. Elle n'était pas courageuse, sa condition de Serpentard faisait d'elle quelqu'un de lâche et elle ne désirait qu'une chose : fuir au plus vite. Mais elle ne savait pas où se rendre. Il aurait été stupide de rentrer chez elle. C'était le premier endroit dans lequel on irait la chercher. Elle n'avait aucun à ami chez qui se rendre à moins que...Elle eut soudain une idée et pria le ciel pour retrouver ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle commença à ouvrir ses tiroirs à la recherche d'un courrier qu'elle avait reçu quelques semaines plus tôt. La lettre était introuvable. Elle chercha partout, mettant sa chambre sans dessus sans dessous. Soudain, elle se traita de tous les noms en prenant conscience de quelque chose. Elle était sorcière, après tout ! Un foutu sort suffisait amplement à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle tira sa baguette et lança un sort d'attraction. Une enveloppe sortit seule d'un de ses livres de cours et elle l'attrapa au vol avant de l'ouvrir précipitamment et de la parcourir des yeux. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit l'adresse._

_Sa première réaction fut de tirer une plume et un parchemin sur lequel elle écrivit un dernier mot à Ginny. Elle avait tellement de chose à lui dire mais elle n'avait plus assez de temps. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et tombèrent sur le parchemin, abîmant le papier. Elle signa ensuite et embrassa sa lettre, le cœur au bout des lèvres. Elle ensorcela le papier de sorte que seule Ginny puisse le lire puis commença à prendre des affaires et à les enfouir dans son sac. Elle se changea, se débarrassant de la robe de soirée coûteuse qu'elle portait et qu'il la gênerait sûrement par la suite.  
Une fois que cela fut fait, elle sortit de la pièce et s'engagea dans le couloir le plus discrètement possible. Comme la plupart des élèves se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle, elle n'eut aucun mal à passer inaperçue. Elle croisa seulement un couple qui avait dut monter dans les étages pour avoir un plus d'intimité et trop occupés à s'emballer, les deux jeunes gens ne firent pas attention à elle. En descendant les escaliers, elle aperçut Ginny qui avançait dans sa direction. Elle recula, s'enfonçant dans une alcôve jusqu'à que la rousse passe devant elle sans la voir. Elle attendit que cette dernière ait complètement disparu de son champ de vision avant de reprendre son chemin. Du haut des escaliers du premier étage, elle aperçut McGonagall et Rogue, Malfoy lévitant dans les airs derrière eux, se dirigeant sûrement vers l'infirmerie. Elle attendit patiemment que le Hall soit à nouveau désert pour descendre les marches du grand escalier et se diriger vers les portes. Elle se glissa dans l'ouverture, jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans les alentours et se mit à marcher en direction du village. Si transplaner était impossible dans l'enceinte du château, elle n'aurait aucun mal à le faire à Pré-Au-Lard. Durant sa marche, elle eut tout le loisir d'échafauder un plan de première instance et lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au village, elle se débrouilla pour transplaner au plus vite à Londres. Comme le trajet était beaucoup trop long pour un seul transplantâtes, elle dut faire escale dans quelques villes avant d'arriver à sa destination finale. Il lui fallut ensuite une demi-heure pour trouver l'adresse de son ami.  
Il était assez tard lorsqu'elle se présenta devant la porte d'une maison d'un quartier résidentielle aux allures chic. Elle sonna et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle sourit en voyant l'air surpris que la personne afficha._

_« Herrrmione ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée._

_Finalement, tout cela prouvait encore..._

_« Bonsoir Viktor. Ça faisait longtemps... »_

_...qu'elle avait l'art et la manière de saisir les opportunités lorsqu'elles se présentaient à elle._

**xXxXx**

**Note : **Et voilà, ce n'était pas pour rien que Krum avait écrit à Hermione dans BM ! Sinon, ce ne sera pas le seul flash-back de la fic, il y'en aura d'autres normalement. Pour la suite, je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera, ça dépendra du rythme de mes cours...N'oubliez pas de laisser une review avec vos impressions qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Tous les conseils m'aident à progresser, de toutes façons !  
xxx


	3. Saint Valentin, initiation et

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et ses potes ne m'appartiennent ( hélas ) pas, de même que l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'agit de leur faire faire tout et n'importe quoi, je m'en donne à cœur joie comme vous avez pu le remarquer !

**Note :** Bon, c'est vrai, ça fait un bail. Je n'écris que lorsque je suis motivée et étant donné que ça arrive rarement...Ce qui explique les longs, très longs laps de temps entre mes chapitres. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, l'écriture est beaucoup plus difficile que lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire mes premières fanfictions. Même si ça n'en a pas l'air, c'est du boulot d'écrire ça, sisi !

**Note 2 :** Le point de vue varie dans les chapitres. Mais lorsque le récit est sous la focalisation interne d'Hermione, j'emploie son véritable prénom, chose que je ne fais pas sous d'autres points de vue.

_Bonne Lecture et merci encore de continuer à me lire !_

**Chapitre III : Saint Valentin, initiation et autres stupidités.**

**-- G --**

Le Quidditch. Une imbécillité ? Ginny croyait rêver. Tout le monde aimait le Quidditch et cette blonde arrogante ne dérogerait sûrement pas à la règle.

« Tu es folle. » déclara Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel, atterrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à voir des idiots passer des heures à rechercher une balle dorée ou je-ne-sais quelle autre stupidité ? Dans ce cas, d'accord, je suis folle. » fit Emelyn en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine après avoir laissé échapper une exclamation des plus dédaigneuses.

« Je te trouve bien présomptueuse, surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vu un match de Quidditch de sa vie... » répliqua sèchement la rousse.

« J'en ai assez lu sur le sujet pour savoir que c'est un sport d'abruti... »

« Alors là, tu n'en sais rien du tout. Un, tu n'as jamais assisté à un seul match pour l'affirmer et deux, tu n'as jamais essayé d'y jouer... »

« Pense ce que tu veux, je reste ici ! » répondit la jeune fille. « Ce n'est même pas notre maison qui joue. Je ne vois pas pas pourquoi j'assisterais à ce match sous prétexte que ton copain va y jouer ! »

La jeune rousse secoua la tête et jeta un regard accusateur par dessus son épaule.

« Vous ! » s'exclama-t-elle à ses camarades affalés sur les fauteuils de la salle commune. « Dîtes-lui ce qu'elle rate ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec elle... » renchérit Blaise. « On adore le Quidditch mais on ne va pas voir les matchs d'autres équipes que la nôtre... »

« Qu'est ce que je disais... » dit la blonde avec morgue.

« Très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça que tu le prends Lyn... » souffla la rouquine avec agacement. « Je monte chercher mes affaires dans le dortoir, et quand je reviens, je veux te voir prête. Fais en sorte que je n'aie pas à me répéter. »

Avec un dernier regard impérieux qui accompagnait ces menaces à peine voilées, Ginny se dirigea vers les escaliers avant de disparaître vers le couloir qui menait aux dortoirs des filles. Quand elle revint, sa camarade était toujours assise ostensiblement sur son sofa, écoutant Pansy d'une oreille distraite. La rouquine secoua la tête avec irritation et fonça en direction des deux filles. D'un geste sec et précis, elle s'empara du bras d'Emelyn et le tira vers elle avec brusquerie. Cette dernière, trop surprise pour protester, se laissa guider par la main de fer de Ginny hors de la salle commune.

« Tu-es-malade. » siffla-t-elle en détachant chaque mot quand la rouquine l'entraîna au dehors.

« Et toi tu vas adorer le Quidditch ! » assura Ginny, retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

Elle lâcha son bras, sûre que la jeune fille ne se déroberait pas et n'essaierait pas de courir pour faire demi-tour. De toute façon, il ne faisait aucun doute que vu sa silhouette frêle, la rouquine la rattraperait bien vite avant de la tirer vers le stade, de gré ou de force.

« J'ai froid ! » commença-t-elle à se plaindre, dès qu'elles eurent franchi les portes de l'entrée principale du château et qu'une bourrasque de vent leur ait violemment frappé le visage. « Je n'ai même pas pris de veste ! »

« Chérie, si m'avais écouté, tu ne serais pas en train de te les geler. Maintenant, tu me fais plaisir et tu la boucles ! » ordonna la rousse en l'entraînant vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Une masse de rouge et or ainsi que de bleu et bronze se dirigeait également vers le stade avec enthousiasme. Comme les deux jeunes Serpentard, quelques élèves étaient habillés simplement, venus sans doute assister au match par passion pour le Quidditch.

Ginny se frictionna les bras à l'aide de ses mains, frigorifiée. Puis, elle fourra ses mains dans les poches de son caban, compatissant avec Emelyn qui, vêtue simplement de sa robe de sorcière, avait l'air de geler sur place.

« Je déteste le mois de février... » commenta sombrement cette dernière.

« Comment peux-tu détester le mois de février ? » questionna Ginny en posant une main sur son cœur, faussement outrée. « N'aimes-tu donc pas la Saint Valentin ? »

« Génial...j'avais oublié ça... »

« A Poudlard, la tradition veut que les élèves s'envoient des cartes ou des cadeaux entre eux avec des hiboux prévus pour l'occasion qui les délivrent le quatorze pendant le petit-déjeuner... » expliqua Ginny d'un ton distrait.

Arrivées au stade, les deux Serpentard allèrent s'installer dans la tribune neutre, à l'instar d'autres élèves de leur maison et de celle de Poufsouffle. Emelyn consentit à s'asseoir mais lâcha quelques remarques acerbes sur le week-end que Ginny était en train de lui gâcher.

« Tout serait tellement plus facile si tu arrêtais de te plaindre. Peut-être que tu aimerais ça... » souligna la rousse.

« Honnêtement, j'en doute. » continua Emelyn en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre.

En effet, le commentateur du jour, Zacharias Smith avait déjà commencé à brailler dans son micro, couvrant la voix des élèves qui s'étaient mis à hurler les noms de leurs joueurs. Ginny se mêla à l'agitation générale lorsque Smith annonça les noms de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Au nom Potter, elle hurla et applaudit avec un emballement plus vivace que nécessaire.

« Arrête-ça Ginny, tu nous fais honte ! » s'écria sa camarade en tirant la rousse pour qu'elle s'assoie sur son siège.

La rousse consentit à s'asseoir et à calmer son enthousiasme mais ne cessa pas d'applaudir. Toutefois, elle finit par s'arrêter définitivement quand Smith annonça les joueurs de Serdaigle.

Le match débuta. Rapide, rude et rébarbatif étaient les adjectifs les plus représentatifs pour qualifier la rencontre. Au bout d'une heure de jeu, il ne fit aucun doute que les Gryffondor dominaient le match. Beaucoup plus organisés que leurs adversaires, ils enchaînaient les buts avec une rapidité et une fluidité déconcertante. Au bout de deux heures, le match devint intéressant. Mais d'un tout autre point de vue.

**-- Hr --**

Ennui total et profond. Tel était l'état d'esprit d'Hermione Granger, assise sur un siège du stade aux côtés de celle qu'elle avait un jour considéré comme sa meilleure amie. Elle s'ennuyait ferme. Elle ne comprenait pas cette passion démesurée que ressentaient les gens pour un sport aussi stupide, aussi primitif que le Quidditch. Elle avait l'esprit critique, adoptait une attitude circonspecte lorsqu'il s'agissait de commenter toutes les situations qui l'entouraient, tâchant de prendre autant de recul que possible pour les analyser. Mais parfois, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, ils n'avaient que ce mot à la bouche. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu assister à des idioties pareilles pendant sept ans de suite.

Elle poussa un énième soupir, désœuvrée. Elle suivait à peine le match qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et se retenait à grand peine de ne pas lancer un sort de mutisme à la furie à ses côtés pour l'empêcher de supporter son petit-ami avec autant de vigueur. Elle devait garder le contrôle d'elle-même, elle en avait conscience. Mais lorsque Ginny l'entraînait dans ses nouvelles extravagances, elle avait du mal à être patiente. Gagner la confiance de cette dernière n'était pas chose facile et elle s'exhortait à passer un maximum de temps avec elle et d'adhérer à ses passe-temps. Malheureusement, la rousse passait la majorité de son temps avec Potter, son « homme » comme elle le disait si bien, et si Hermione était consciente du fait qu'elle devrait se mettre ce dernier dans la proche, la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait à son sujet était trop forte, trop vive et trop douloureuse pour qu'elle se comporte décemment en sa présence. La relation que Potter entretenait avec Ginny était beaucoup plus forte que celle qu'Hermione avait connue avec la rousse. Leurs rapports fusionnels la mettaient dans un tel état de fureur et de convoitise que c'en était déchirant.

Le match avait commencé depuis presque deux heures et malgré le fait que les poursuiveurs marquaient avec acharnement et que les batteurs tentaient de les déstabiliser vigoureusement, aucun des deux attrapeurs n'avaient encore repéré le vif d'or. Ce qui tapait sur les nerfs d'Hermione. Potter prenait moins de temps que cela, habituellement.

« Quand est ce qu'il se décide à attraper le vif d'or ? Ça fait deux heures qu'on poireaute... » lança-t-elle avec agacement, acerbe.

« C'est plus dur que ça en a l'air... » rétorqua immédiatement la rouquine, froidement. « Et puis tu n'y connais rien, toi, alors tu ne peux pas envisager la difficulté de la chose. »

La réplique avait fusé d'une manière si sèche et si accusatrice qu'Hermione se tourna vers elle, surprise. Mais le regard de la rousse était toujours fixé sur le terrain. Elle était à présent habituée à ce genre de comportement. On ne pouvait pas émettre de critique sur son cher petit Potter sans prendre le risque de subir ses foudres. Cela n'avait pour effet que d'alimenter l'amertume d'Hermione. Elle se tourna vers le terrain, elle aussi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, intimement vexée.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit des cris de plus en plus bruyants du côté des supporters de Gryffondor qu'elle consentit à sortir de son mutisme et à daigner s'intéresser au match. Elle vit Potter et l'autre attrapeur à l'autre bout du terrain se diriger vers leur tribune, ayant visiblement repéré le vif d'or. Très vite, Potter dépassa son adversaire et s'orienta à une vitesse folle vers elle. Et là, tout se passa rapidement. En l'espace de trente secondes même, comme tournées au ralenti.

Hermione vit d'abord les deux batteurs de Serdaigle lancer un cognard chacun, anticipant la vitesse de l'attrapeur. Son regard se posa ensuite vers Potter qui leva la main et qui, d'un geste précis et calculé, enferma dans ses doigts la petite balle dorée. Un sourire se fendit sur son visage et ses yeux se dirigèrent vers elles - ou plus exactement vers Ginny. La brune se tourna vers cette dernière qui souriait elle aussi, le regard plongé dans celui du Gryffondor. Ils avaient cette façon de se regarder, si intense et si passionnée que cela rendait mal-à-l'aise Hermione lorsqu'elle assistait à ce genre de scène. Elle eut envie de détourner les yeux. Autant d'adoration et d'amour dans un seul regard la rendait presque nauséeuse. Ils ne se touchaient pas et pourtant, à cet instant, ils paraissaient si intimes que c'en était gênant. Hermione se demanda si, un jour, quelqu'un la regarderait avec autant d'intensité. La personne dont elle était éprise surtout. La réponse ne faisait aucun doute : non. La personne qu'elle désirait ne l'aimerait jamais. Ginny appartenait à Potter et elle prit conscience qu'elle aurait beau recourir à tous les moyens qui lui venaient à l'esprit, la rousse ne l'aimerait jamais. Pas de cette façon du moins. La vérité, si claire à présent, lui frappa le visage avec rudesse. Elle eût mal, comme jamais auparavant. La blessure qu'elle avait tenté de refermer s'ouvrit, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur muet. Elle s'était trompée. Tenter de guérir ses plaies avec l'animosité n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Sa douleur s'intensifia au fur et à mesure que ces vérités parcouraient ses pensées, plus sèches et intraitables les unes que les autres. Mais elle n'eut guère le loisir d'épancher sa douleur.

En effet, les Gryffondor avaient recommencé à hurler, au même moment où la main de leur joueur avait piégé la minuscule balle dorée dans son poing. Mais presque aussitôt, les cognards arrivèrent en direction de l'attrapeur à toute vitesse, menaçants et implacables. D'emblée, Hermione saisit ce qui allait se passer. Le temps, qui avait l'air de tourner au ralenti, reprit, en accéléré cette fois. Elle ne sut pas comment, mais Potter vit le premier cognard et par une vive manœuvre, réussit à l'éviter. Mais la chance tourna et il n'arriva pas à esquiver le second qui le frappa de plein fouet, impitoyable. Il eut le souffle coupé et perdant le contrôle de son balai, fit une chute magistrale. Hermione se tourna immédiatement vers Ginny ( elle avait perdu son sourire, c'était déjà cela ! ) qui, avec une lueur de panique dans ses yeux noisettes, s'était penchée par-dessus la balustrade pour regarder au sol.

Les joueurs se précipitèrent vers le sol et une horde d'élève se dirigea également sur le terrain pour voir ce qui se passait de plus près. Ginny sauta de son siège et les imita. Hermione la suivit également, les yeux levés au ciel. Arrivée sur le terrain, Ginny bouscula sans cérémonie les élèves devant elle en leur intimant de s'écarter de son chemin. Hermione, plus calme, s'enfonça dans son sillage, profondément agacée. Ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première que Potter faisait une chute et de plus, il était déjà tombé de plus haut. Elle se remémorait avec précision lors de sa troisième année quand il était tombé lamentablement par la faute de misérables détraqueurs, comme l'imbécile qu'il était. Elle observa Ginny s'agenouiller aux côtés de Potter et lui demander comment il allait. Il était vivant, il n'était donc pas nécessaire d'en faire une montagne. Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. Hermione éprouva un plaisir malsain, de la jouissance même, à voir l'un des auteurs de sa souffrance dans cet état. Il n'imaginait même pas l'ampleur de son mal-être alors pour cette raison, elle espérait qu'il était en train d'agoniser. L'arbitre, Bibine, arriva quelques secondes plus tard et ordonna à deux des joueurs de conduire le blessé à l'infirmerie.

« Attends ! » s'exclama Hermione en se dépêchant de rejoindre Ginny qui suivait les deux joueurs qui escortaient son petit-ami.

Mais cette dernière ne lui lança même pas un regard, se contentant d'avancer en silence, soucieuse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh les accueillit en secouant la tête en pestant contre le jeu violent et idiot qu'était le Quidditch. Enfin quelqu'un qui partageait son avis, constata Hermione en observant l'infirmière installer le petit héros sur un lit à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle se tourna ensuite vers eux.

« Pas de visites avant demain, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations, je m'occupe de Mr. Potter ! » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Les deux joueurs qui avaient accompagné Potter se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ginny, cependant, n'avait pas l'intention d'aller où que ce soit. Elle fixait l'infirmière en fronçant les sourcils avant de l'interroger d'une voix hostile :

« Comment ça, pas de visites ? »

« Quel mot de cette phrase ne comprenez vous pas Miss Weasley ? Pas de visites, maintenant sortez d'ici toutes les deux. Immédiatement. » ordonna l'infirmière d'un ton cassant.

Hermione saisit le bras de Ginny et l'attira en arrière, prête à la tirer pas la peau du cou si elle prétendait vouloir rester.

« Retournons dans la salle commune. Tu reviendras plus tard. » fit-elle dès qu'elles quittèrent l'infirmerie. « Ginny, s'il te plaît. »

Elle l'entraîna dans les escaliers. Dans le Hall, elles virent passer une foule d'élèves qui revenant du stade, une expression joyeuse sur les visages des uns et déçue sur celle des autres. Elles ne se parlèrent pas pendant le trajet, mais Hermione entendit clairement Ginny maudire Pomfresh. Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, elle resta dans sa léthargie silencieuse sans s'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Après le dîner, elles s'installèrent sur les sofas en face de la cheminée ( les meilleurs, s'entend ) avec les Serpentard de septième année. C'était le même rituel tous les soirs. Hermione avait l'air d'être concentrée dans la consultation de la Gazette du Sorcier. Comme depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, les nouvelles étaient mauvaises. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres frappait plus fort à chaque fois et il lui apparu que la mission était...imminente. C'était d'autant plus difficile dans la mesure où elle n'était pas encore réellement proche de Ginny pour l'être avec Potter. En effet, désireuse d'éliminer la concurrence féminine autour de son petit-ami, la rousse ne fréquentait que par intermittence les autres filles.

Hermione soupira en tournant la page du journal, pour donner l'illusion qu'elle était en train de lire. Mais ses pensées et sa concentration n'étaient pas tournées en direction du quotidien. Elle leva les yeux vers les autres. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, sans se soucier outre mesure de ce que faisaient les autres. Alors, elle croisa son regard. Il était en train de la regarder avec cet air qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout. Celui de l'homme sûr de lui déterminé à agrandir son tableau de chasse. Malheureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas une proie. Elle méritait mieux, bien mieux que d'être regardée comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Elle était trop indépendante et trop imbue de sa personne par accepter une telle décadence. Elle était l'unique conductrice de sa vie, c'était qui choisissait qui elle désirait fréquenter. Pas le contraire. Jamais le contraire. Elle détourna son regard du sien et posa son journal sur la table pour le troquer contre un livre qui y traînait également. Elle l'ouvrit et fit mine de se plonger à l'intérieur en s'empêchant de serrer les dents. A peine deux minutes après, elle l'entendit se lever. La jeune femme n'avait pas relevé les yeux mais elle savait que c'était lui. Il était tellement prévisible. Son absence de complexité était presque à pleurer. Derechef, il fit ce qu'elle avait prévu. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le fauteuil qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Elle ne daigna pas le regarder, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Et là, il eut un geste qui l'irrita au plus haut point. Il s'empara de son livre, le ferma d'un geste sec avant de le lancer au loin, sans se soucier de l'endroit où il atterrirait. Quelqu'un l'attrapa, Pansy ou Daphné, Hermione n'y fit guère attention. Elle se tourna vers lui, agacée.

« Emelyn » fit-il de sa voix traînante.

Elle avait horreur de ce prénom et son ton doucereux ne faisait qu'amplifier son irritation.

« Draco. » dit-elle en retour.

« Je pense qu'il est temps... »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et interrogea :

« Temps pour quoi ? »

« De parler de ton initiation parmi nous, l'élite de cette maison. » répondit-il. « C'est une tradition. »

Cette histoire d'initiation était un incommensurable mensonge de la part de Malfoy, elle le savait. Ils n'avaient jamais fait cela auparavant. Interdite, elle jeta un regard aux autres. Ils la regardaient tous avec une expression étonnée, sûrement surpris par cette énormité. Toutefois, ils ne cherchèrent pas à contredire le blond. En bons Serpentard qu'ils étaient, le sort des autres n'était pas leur principale occupation.

« Explique-moi dans ce cas. » lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Malfoy en se tournant vers lui.

Cette histoire la rendait perplexe et elle se demandait quelles étaient les réelles intentions du Serpentard.

« J'aimerais que tu passes une sorte...d'épreuve. »

« Une épreuve ? Tu veux qu'on se batte en duel ? » demanda-t-elle en laissant échapper un rire méprisant.

Pathétique.

« Je pensais à un autre genre de corps à corps. » corrigea-t-il avec sérieux.

Elle crut d'abord qu'il plaisantait. Et pour cause, cette proposition absurde était tellement indécente. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle constata qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux, elle perdit son sourire suffisant et le jaugea du regard. Un feulement outré de Pansy lui parvint aux oreilles.

« Je te parie dix gallions qu'elle accepte... » entendit-elle également dans un murmure.

La voix de Théodore.

« Pari tenu. »

Celle de Blaise.

Elle fixa les prunelles de Malfoy avec circonspection, tentant de déceler une quelconque émotion.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, à présent certaine qu'il ne badinait pas. « Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. »

« Ça ne l'est pas. » assura-t-il.

« Dans mon langage, on appelle ça de la prostitution Malfoy. » assena-t-elle avec une fureur non dissimulée.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Comment osait-il penser qu'elle tomberait à ce niveau juste pour appartenir à sa petite bande privée ?

« Tout de suite les grands mots... » s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est un compromis, comme n'importe lequel. »

« Il en est hors de question. »

« Par ici la monnaie ! » fit Blaise en administrant une bourrade à Théodore.

Le regard des autres était à présents braqués sur eux. Même Ginny qui jusqu'à maintenant, murée dans son silence, n'avait pas prit part à la conversation, se tourna vers Hermione.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu t'abaisses à cela. J'ai connu des tombeurs plus délicats. Tu es pitoyable. » objecta cette dernière avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

Ce qui, accessoirement, n'était pas peu dire. Elle le fusilla du regard et se leva pour quitter la pièce, se jurant que Malfoy lui payerai cette grossière proposition.

**-- G --**

Ginny entra dans l'infirmerie de bonne heure non sans éprouver une certaine impatience. L'infirmière, occupée à s'affairer autour d'un élève qui paraissait ne pas être dans son assiette, ne lui porta pas attention. Les friandises des jumeaux Weasley avaient encore frappé. La jeune rousse se dirigea vers l'unique lit où les rideaux avaient été tirés. Elle les écarta et s'approcha de son petit-ami qui paraissait être en pleine forme. Ce dernier, assis sur son lit, déchirait des paquets de bonbons d'un geste machinal. D'ailleurs la pièce était remplie de diverses et variés sachets de friandises.

« C'est quoi, tout ça ? » interrogea-t-elle en désignant les confiseries qui garnissaient ce coin de la pièce tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

« L'équipe de Quidditch. » expliqua-t-il avec désinvolture.

Il tendit les bras avec un sourire et attrapa la taille de la jeune fille pour l'attirer vers lui. Il l'embrassa et elle répondit immédiatement à son baiser.

« Hmm...souris en sucre ? » devina-t-elle lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui.

Il lui répondit par l'affirmative tandis qu'elle passait ses mains dans la chevelure indomptable de son amoureux. Elle l'observa avec une expression soucieuse.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Du tonnerre ! Deux côtes cassés apparemment, mais l'infirmière a tout recollé. Comme tu vois, je suis entier ! » déclara-t-il avec amusement.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. Tu aurais pu te tuer. » argumenta la jeune fille d'un ton accusateur.

Il rit et répliqua :

« J'en doute. Et puis ce n'est que deux côtes. J'ai déjà fait des chutes plus dangereuses. Et puis l'important est que nous ayons gagné ! »

Elle leva les yeux au plafond avec un sourire affligé.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, vous autres Gryffondor, avez si peu l'instinct de conservation... » insista-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas ça. J'étais trop subjugué par ta beauté pour me concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de moi. » assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sa remarqua arracha un sourire à la rousse.

« Flatteur... » déclara cette dernière en levant les yeux au ciel derechef.

Elle sembla ensuite retrouver son sérieux.

« Je me suis inquiétée. » avoua la jeune femme.

Il sembla sceptique.

« Et oui, je m'inquiète pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi, figure-toi. Surtout quand la personne a le don de s'attirer des accidents et d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore ! » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton accusateur en lui adressant un regard noir.

Il leva les mains en l'air en signe de conciliation. Puis, voyant que la jeune fille s'adoucissait, il l'attira à nouveau vers lui et l'incita à venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Acceptez-vous de devenir mon infirmière, Miss Weasley ? » interrogea-t-il d'une voix solennel tandis qu'elle s'installait à califourchon sur lui.

« Avec joie, Mr. Potter. Souhaites-tu que je te distraie ? » déclara la rousse sur le même ton en prenant le visage de son petit-ami dans ses mains.

Elle l'embrassa avec ardeur, emprisonnant sa nuque dans ses bras et se rapprochant de lui pour se coller contre son torse. Cependant, elle cessa leurs activités lorsqu'il émit un gémissement.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle en lui adressa un regard perplexe.

« Rien, c'est toi. » assura-t-il en l'attirant à nouveau vers lui.

Cependant il esquissa une grimace lorsque la jeune fille resserra à nouveau sa prise.

« Aow... » fit-il.

Cette fois, Ginny s'écarta pour de bon, le jaugeant du regard. Elle n'eut pas besoin de plus de quelques secondes pour faire le rapport entre son état et ses agissements.

« Qu'est-ce que...espèce de crétin ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Ce n'est... » commença-t-il à protester en essayant de retenir la rousse qui tentait de se dégager de ses bras.

Mais elle finit par réussir à quitter son étreinte et à sauter de ses genoux non sans lui adresser un regard noir, les mains sur les hanches.

« Avoue-le ! Tu as encore mal. » lui reprocha la jeune fille.

« Non. »

« Cesses de faire le héros ! »

« Je suis censé en être un. » répondit-il, du tac au tac.

« Parles pour toi, Survivant de mes deux ! » fit-elle en esquissant un geste pour partir.

« Ginny ! » l'appela-t-il.

Elle se retourna, impérieuse, prête à recevoir les excuses qu'elle méritait.

« Oui ? »

« Tu peux me passer le paquet de dragées sur la table à côté de toi avant de partir ? »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard mauvais, s'empara du paquet en question et le jeta avec force dans la direction de son petit-ami, furieuse. Réflexes d'attrapeur oblige, il n'eut pas de difficulté à le rattraper. Il eut alors l'air très satisfait de lui. Ginny le fusilla du regard avant de disparaître.

La mi-février arriva rapidement, entraînant dans la foulée une hystérie caractéristique à cette période du mois. En effet, la Saint Valentin était devenu l'un sujet de conversation favori d'une partie de la population féminine de l'école. Lorsque Ginny et ses amies entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, le quatorze février, la salle de banquet avait été décorée pour l'occasion. En effet, des énormes cœurs rouges et une multitude de fanfreluches de la même couleur étaient en suspension à quelques mètres de la tête des élèves et les tables étaient toutes ornées de serviettes et d'assiettes rappelant l'évènement. Même la table des professeurs arborait des frivolités du même genre.

« Immonde, cette déco... » commenta Pansy avec mépris.

« Ces elfes ne sont vraiment bons à rien... » renchérit Daphné. « Et dire que certains voudraient être payés. Mais où va le monde ? »

« Regardez Dumby ! » s'exclama alors Pansy avec un rire condescendant.

Le directeur avait revêtu une robe de sorcier rouge passion pour l'occasion. En lui-même, il aurait pu constituer l'une des décorations de la Grande Salle tellement sa tenue était grotesque. Alors qu'on aurait pu s'attendre à plus de sérieux et de décence de la part du directeur d'une école aussi prestigieuse que Poudlard, Dumbledore agissait toujours de la manière la plus extravagante qui soit. Si cette attitude pouvait donner lieu à des situations cocasses, elle était parfois très irritante.

« Il est ridicule... » ajouta Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les autres acquiescèrent avant de se diriger vers le milieu de la table des Serpentard. Au même moment, Dumbledore se leva et se lança dans un long discours ennuyant où il vanta l'importance de l'amour, surtout dans cette période sombre.

« Je ne sais pas comment c'est physiquement possible, mais c'est à la fois gerbant et barbant... » commenta Pansy en observant le directeur.

Lorsqu'il termina son monologue pacifique et débonnaire, il tapa des mains avec enthousiasme en souhaitant à tous et à toutes une joyeuse Saint Valentin. Aussitôt, une horde de chouettes et de hiboux entra dans la Grande Salle dans une pluie d'ululements frémissants, chacun chargé de plusieurs missives. Ginny s'empara de la cruche de jus de citrouille et remplit son verre en observant d'un œil distrait le flot de cartes tombant devant elle. Elle avala le contenu de son verre d'une traite et commença à ouvrir chacune de ses enveloppes. Elle parcourait rapidement les cartes, sans réellement s'attarder sur leurs contenus, se concentrant uniquement sur l'expéditeur. Cependant, lorsqu'elle dénicha la missive de son amoureux, elle prit tout son temps pour la lire. Chose plutôt facile puisque la carte n'était composé que de trois mots. Très brefs mais très parlants :

_Je t'aime._

Avant que la rousse n'ait pu esquisser un geste, Pansy s'empara vivement de sa carte.

« Voyons quel grand romantique est Potter ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec excitation.

Daphné, toute excitée elle aussi, se pencha par dessus son épaule pour lire également.

« Oh, c'est trop mignon. Il a écrit '' _Je t'aime _''. C'est romantique, tu ne trouves pas Daphné ? » demanda Pansy alors qu'elles ricanaient.

« Bande de vipères frustrées, vous êtes jalouses ! » répliqua Ginny en reprenant sa carte après leur avoir adressé un regard noir.

« Il ne s'est pas trop foulé ton Potter... » argumenta Daphné.

« On ne vous a jamais appris que c'était la qualité et non la quantité espèce de mégères ? De toute façon aucune des pseudo-déclarations d'amour que vous avez reçu ne vaudra jamais cette carte... » assena Ginny avec suffisance.

« Draco m'a envoyé une très belle carte ! » rétorqua farouchement Pansy.

« Identique à celle qu'il a sûrement envoyé à la moitié des filles de l'école... » fit remarquer la rousse avec dédain.

« Tu n'ouvres pas tes lettres ? » demanda Daphné à Emelyn.

Pansy et Ginny cessèrent de se disputer, se tournant également vers leur camarade. Cette dernière n'avait pas jeté un seul regard à son courrier, observant la dispute des deux Serpentard avec amusement.

« Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas. » fit-elle en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

Ginny se tourna alors à nouveau vers Pansy et lança :

« Et bien...Je vous laisse entre célibataires insatisfaites ! »

Elle leur adressa un sourire plein de morgue et de raillerie et s'empara de son sac avant de quitter la table. Elle se dirigea vers celle des Gryffondor, cherchant son petit-ami des yeux. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle s'avança vers lui en ignorant les regards mauvais que lui lancèrent les filles de Gryffondor à son approche. Elle leur adressa un sourire éclatant en retour et quand elle arriva à hauteur de son amoureux, elle encercla sa nuque de ses bras. D'une voix langoureuse, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime aussi... »

Puis, elle s'installa sur le banc à ses côtés et lui offrit un sourire radieux. Aussitôt, il sortit de son sac une boite rectangulaire emballé dans du papier kraft rouge et la lui tendit.

« Cadeau... »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Ginny avec curiosité alors qu'elle évaluait le présent.

Elle commença à déchirer le papier kraft.

« Une boite de chocolat. » répondit le jeune homme.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau.

« Merci mais...je vais grossir. » fit-elle remarquer avec une moue ennuyée.

« Je savais que tu dirais quelque chose dans le genre... » déclara-t-il avec un sourire affligé. « Ils sont aphrodisiaques, au fait... »

« Vraiment ? » interrogea la jeune fille en levant un sourcil.

Il hocha la tête et elle ouvrit la boîte.

« Je ne crois pas qu'ils servent à grand chose au jour d'aujourd'hui. » commenta la rousse en observant avec attention. « Mais tu croies qu'on en aura besoin, un jour ? »

« Pas dans l'immédiat, non. » répondit Harry en étouffant un rire.

« Quand notre vie de couple deviendra une routine accablante et insipide... » continua la jeune fille. « Ça arrivera, à ton avis ? »

Elle leva les yeux et ils se regardèrent, pensant la même chose.

« Non ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps avant d'éclater de rire.

Ginny, hilare, saisit l'un des chocolats et le fit manger à son petit-ami. Elle l'observa le déguster et lorsqu'il l'eut avalé, elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser, prête à lui montrer que la flamme qui la consumait lorsqu'il la touchait ne disparaîtrait pas de si tôt. Ses lèvres prirent possession des siennes avec une ardeur fiévreuse, et ses bras quittèrent sa nuque pour se plonger dans la chevelure noire de jais du Gryffondor. Les mains de ce dernier s'étaient faites plus caressantes et si un toussotement à ses côtés ne l'avait pas rappelé l'ordre, elle aurait oublié qu'ils étaient en public, à portée de vue de toute l'école. D'ailleurs lorsqu'elle s'écarta, pas gênée le moins du monde, elle se rendit compte certains élèves les fixaient avec ahurissement. Pourtant, elle feint de n'avoir rien remarqué et posa la tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami qui la tenait part la taille. Distraite, Ginny laissa son regard flâner le long de la table. C'est alors qu'elle remarquer quelque chose qui aurait pourtant dû la frapper dès son arrivée à la table des rouges et ors. Elle se redressa brusquement, arrachant une expression surprise au Gryffondor.

« C'est quoi, tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle à l'adresse d'Harry.

« Humm...des cartes de Saint Valentin ? » répondit-il, perplexe.

« J'ai remarqué. Mais...elles sont toutes à toi ? »

« Euh...oui. Pourquoi ? » interrogea le jeune homme.

« Comment ça se fait ? » questionna-t-elle sans répondre à sa question, les sourcils froncés.

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne remets pas en doute ton succès auprès de la gent féminine mon chéri mais...pourquoi ne comprennent-elles pas ? » déclara la rousse avec irritation.

« Je ne te suis plus là, Ginny... »

« C'est simple. Je m'évertue chaque jour à convaincre toutes ces idiotes qu'elles n'ont aucune de chances auprès de toi et pourtant, certaines persévèrent ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec mécontentement.

Contrariée, elle se mit à ouvrir chacune des lettres que son amoureux avait laissées au profit de la sienne ( ce qui était la moindre chose, tout de même ! ). Heureusement, toutes ces missives lui parurent insipides et hors-concours sauf l'une d'entres elles. En effet, l'une des expéditrices s'était lancée dans une grande envolée lyrique où elle décrivait l'amour et l'admiration sans bornes qu'elle vouait à Harry Potter, Survivant de son état. Elle lui demandait s'il acceptait qu'elle devienne sa Valentine et même l'« Élu » de son cœur. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, plia soigneusement la carte et la fourra dans une poche de sa jupe d'uniforme, excédée.

« Qui est Romilda Vane ? » demanda-t-elle à son petit-ami.

D'un coup de menton, il lui désigna une jeune fille à la chevelure noire de jais assise un peu plus loin à la table des Gryffondor. Lorsque Ginny regarda en sa direction, elle baissa rapidement les yeux, le feu aux joues. Avec un calme olympien qui ne lui ressemblait guère pourtant, la rousse s'empara de la main du brun sans faire une seule réflexion. Elle s'occuperait de rappeler vertement à cette Romilda Vane les convenances.

« Tu m'accompagnes à ma salle de cours ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Allons-y... » déclara-t-il.

Ils quittèrent la table de Gryffondor et se dirigèrent vers les portes de Grande Salle. Alors qu'ils dépassaient ces dernières, ils virent Draco qui sortait lui aussi de la salle de banquet.

« Tu as aimé ma carte, Ginny ? » la héla-t-il avec un sourire.

« J'ai adoré. Sérieusement, tu n'imagines pas à quel point elle m'a fait plaisir... » ironisa la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et puis, je vois que tu fais des efforts Draco. Tu ne m'as fait que deux fois des propositions indécentes à l'intérieur. Je te félicite, tu es sur la bonne voie ! »

Harry toisa le blond.

« Tu n'as pas osé... » commença-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

« Bien sûr que non ! » nia immédiatement le Serpentard. « Ginny adore blaguer, Potter. Et bien sur ce, je vous laisse... »

Il s'éloigna rapidement, sans se faire prier.

« Quel trouillard... » commenta Ginny avec un soupir.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda alors Harry.

« Tout ce que tu veux... »

« Je te fais confiance et je ne fais aucune remarque alors que je sais qu'une horde de types ici fantasment sur toi. Explique-moi comment se fait-il que tu te mettes dans des états pareils alors que des gamines m'envoient des cartes futiles ? De plus, je suis bien placé pour savoir que vos pensées sont bien plus saines que les nôtres. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Je te fais entièrement confiance. Seulement, je ne leur fais pas confiance à _elles_. Je suis une fille, je sais comment elles pensent. »

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours de la matinée retentit et ils accélèrent le pas. Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Ginny lâcha :

« Est-ce que je t'ai parlé de ton cadeau ? »

« Non, qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda son petit-ami avec intérêt.

« Surprise. Simplement, j'espère que tu aimes la dentelle rouge et super sexy » ajouta-t-elle avec un rire.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ? Alors que je suis sur le point d'avoir un cours avec Rogue ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, mutine, et lui envoya un baiser alors qu'il s'éloignait.

**-- Hr --**

Le lendemain, les élèves purent se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard pour la journée du samedi. Hermione avait prévu de passer son après-midi avec Pansy, Daphné et Ginny – cette dernière ayant dans l'idée de les quitter pendant quelques heures pour retrouver Potter. Pansy avait proposé qu'elles s'occupent en faisant du shopping, ce que les autres avaient accepté d'un commun accord. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, les activités d'adolescente lambda lui paraissaient pesantes et fatigantes. Si quelques mois auparavant, une virée de lèche-vitrines ne lui aurait posé aucun problème, cette occupation lui semblait à présent dérisoire et inintéressante. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait beaucoup changé durant toutes ces semaines. L'adolescente avait fait place à la femme, plus adulte et moins immature. Elle avait l'impression d'être trop mûre pour assister aux caquetages puérils et incessants de Pansy et Daphné. Son existence en temps que jeune fille insouciante lui semblait résolue et elle avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli d'un coup, confrontée aux dures réalités de la vie. Mais elle n'était pas torturée, juste réaliste.

Les deux Serpentard l'avaient entraîné dans le pub des Trois Balais et elle avait suivit, ne se joignant à leur conversation que très rarement. Elles débattaient sur des sujets plus futiles les uns que les autres, passant du couloir des derniers escarpins vernis à la mode à la nouvelle coiffure de telle ou telle personne. Elle s'intéressa seulement à leur discussion lorsqu'elles se mirent à commenter la relation de Ginny et de Potter.

« Je trouve qu'ils passent trop de temps ensemble. » épilogua Pansy. « On dirait qu'ils ne peuvent se passer l'un de l'autre. C'est malsain. »

« C'est normal, non ? Ils sont en couple... » s'étonna Hermione.

« Pas à ce point. » souligna Daphné.

« Comment cela ? » interrogea Hermione avec intérêt.

« J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus. Les couples passionnels... »

« Ce n'est pas un peu fort comme terme ? » interrogea-t-elle en levant un sourcil. « Après tout, ils se détestaient avant... »

« Certes. Mais quand on voit les agissements de Ginny et ses réactions lorsqu'il s'agit de Potter, on ne peut finir qu'à cette conclusion. La relation qu'ils vivent peut être très intense mais leur couple risque sa perte à chaque instant. » expliqua Daphné avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

« Je ne crois pas qu'ils se rendent compte, mais c'est comme si l'un ne vivait qu'à travers l'autre, genre. » renchérit Pansy. « Je ne pense pas que ça durera. »

Ce qui éveilla vivement la curiosité de la jeune femme. Cependant, les deux jeunes filles changèrent rapidement de sujet, laissant Hermione à ses réflexions. Ce qu'elle entendait lui serait très profitable. Ce qui caractérisait le plus les couples de ce genre était leur mode de « fabrication » qui provenait de l'ambivalence de l'amour et de la haine. Autant, ils s'aimaient, autant ils se déchiraient. Maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé le bon filon, elle saurait l'exploiter. Elle sourit, se réjouissant intérieurement. Cependant, son euphorie fut de courte durée. En effet, Draco Malfoy était entré dans le pub et s'était dirigé vers elles, arborant son sourire enjôleur. Immédiatement, il s'adressa à Pansy et Daphné.

« Les filles, vous nous laissez ? J'ai besoin de discuter avec Emelyn. » lança-t-il.

Les deux autres s'en allèrent sans émettre aucune protestation. Il s'installa en souriant aux côtés d'Hermione.

« Je t'offre un verre ? » proposa-t-il.

« Non. »

« J'espère que tu as apprécié ma carte. » commença-t-il.

« Je ne l'ai pas lue. » répondit sèchement la jeune femme.

« J'avais l'espoir d'en recevoir une de ta part. » continua-t-il en ignorant son ton hostile.

« Je n'avais pas de quoi écrire... » dit-elle, toujours aussi sèche.

« Et bien, j'avais simplement noté que ma proposition était toujours d'actualité. » lança Malfoy, sûre de lui.

Prête à lui servir la première salade qui lui venait à l'esprit pour se débarrasser une fois pour toutes de lui, Hermione répondit.

« Je suis désolée mais...je tiens à conserver ma vertu... » mentit-elle.

Il sembla surpris.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Un choix personnel ou ce sont tes parents qui... » interrogea-t-il, suggestif.

La jeune femme étouffa un rire sans joie. Ses parents étaient chez elle, sous l'emprise de l'Impérium.

« J'ai été élevée dans les règles de l'art. » fit-elle en hochant la tête.

Il sembla décontenancé mais continua quand même sur sa lancée :

« Il est charmant de constater que certaines possèdent encore...des valeurs qui se perdent... » ajouta-t-il en jetant machinalement un regard vers Pansy et Daphné, installées à quelques tables plus loin et qui leur jetaient des regards incessants.

« En effet. » déclara Hermione.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, se penchant subrepticement.

« Tu pourras toujours sauver les apparences...Et je dois dire que le fait que tu sois _intacte_ ne me pose aucun problème. »

« Tu es un porc, Malfoy, le sais-tu ? » interrogea-t-elle, froidement.

**Fin Du Chapitre.**

**NdA : Voilà, troisième chapitre bouclé. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! J'attends vos commentaires. Pour vous donner quelques idées des évènements à venir dans les chapitres qui suivront, voici quelques assertions :**

- Neville Londubat deviendra un play-boy.  
- Ginny fera amie-amie avec Luna Lovegood.  
- Cette fic sera pour l'auteur une occasion de faire débarquer à Poudlard quelques uns de ses fantasmes littéraires, notamment un certain Edward Cullen.  
- Hermione deviendra la putain de Lord Voldemort.  
- Ginny couchera avec Draco.  
- Dumbledore épousera Trelawney et ils feront des gamins fêlés.  
- Hermione mourra mais finira par ressusciter à l'aide d'un procédé magique abracadabrant sorti tout droit de l'imagination foisonnante de l'auteur.  
- Hermione couchera avec Harry.  
- Ron et Lavande Brown se remettront ensemble et feront des gamins à leur image, c'est-à-dire des bouche-trous.  
- On découvrira que les problèmes d'Hermione relèvent d'ordre psychique : la toxicité narcissique.

Trois de ses dix affirmations sont _vraies_. Je vous laisse tenter de découvrir lesquelles. Pour l'heure, je vous dis à bientôt !


	4. Décadence

**Note de l'Auteur :** Ok, j'ai juste explosé mon record d'absentéisme. Je pourrais tenter de me justifier mais je n'ai pas d'excuse. Je suis juste une grosse flemmarde ( mais je travaille là-dessus ^^' ). Rassurez-vous mon année d'absence n'a pas été vaine car le chapitre ci-dessous est plutôt long et je me suis déjà beaucoup avancée dans la suite.**  
Encore et Toujours :** Le point de vue change fréquemment, j'espère que ce sera assez clair.**  
Disclaimer :** Pour autant que je sache, rien n'a changé. Tout appartient à Madame Rowling ( que je ne remercierais jamais assez car, grâce à elle, je m'éclate comme une dingue à écrire tout ça. )**  
Merci à** : dumby95, Atchoum16, pauline-helo, Raphale, Hedwige31, ginny374, Rim, bachelor49, Sarah2405, katy, gandalf72, Mavel Finnigan, Marion, brynamon, MZELLExTOXiiC, Vicky-The-Best, Gé-ni-al ( ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire ! ) et Alice. Vos reviews me font exagérément, démesurément, surabondamment, outrageusement plaisir.  
Pour le petit sondage que j'avais mis à la fin du chapitre précédent, vous découvrirez les réponses au fur et à mesure de la fic ^^. _Bonne Lecture_ !

**Chapitre IV : Décadence**

Ginny Weasley se décida à accélérer le pas lorsqu'elle arriva à l'étage où se déroulait son cours de Métamorphoses. Lorsque la sonnerie avait retentit plusieurs minutes auparavant, elle avait à peine quitté la salle commune de Serpentard. Par ailleurs, si la jeune fille marchait si rapidement ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se faisait une joie d'assister à son cours, loin de là, mais bien parce qu'elle ne désirait pas se prendre une énième soirée de retenue par son professeur. La trouvant trop arrogante, il ne faisait aucun doute que McGonagall prendrait plaisir à la punir si l'occasion se présentait.

Arrivée devant la porte de la salle de classe, la jeune fille prit tout de même le temps d'examiner son reflet dans l'une des armures accrochées au mur. Jugeant que ce qu'elle y voyait était tout à fait convenable, elle lâcha un soupir et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, ouvrant lentement celle-ci. Elle arrêta son geste lorsque la porte fut légèrement entrouverte. Elle jeta un regard par l'ouverture et constata que ses camarades de classe s'étaient déjà tous installés. McGonagall, cependant, était à l'autre bout de la pièce devant le bureau d'un élève de Serdaigle. Elle tournait complètement le dos à la porte.

Souriant intérieurement et remerciant Salazar pour cela, la rousse se glissa dans la salle de cours et marcha le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à sa place sous les regards amusés des uns et affligés des autres. Elle finit par atteindre son bureau sans trop de difficultés et se laissa choir sur sa chaise, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

« Elle ne l'a pas vue passer celle-là... » commenta-t-elle à sa voisine qui la regardait sortir ses affaires.

Alors que cette dernière s'apprêtait à répondre, la voix du professeur s'éleva sèchement :

« Miss Weasley, ne vous méprenez pas, je vous ai vue. Vos retards systématiques sont inadmissibles et je ne pense pas qu'il soit démesuré de vous donner une nouvelle soirée de retenue. »

Ginny, abasourdie, se tourna vers la vieille femme qui ne s'était même pas retournée, prête à protester. Elle finit par refermer la bouche mais ne résista pas à la tentation de brandir le troisième doigt de sa main droite en direction du professeur qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

« Ça aussi, je l'ai vu, Miss Weasley. » déclara la directrice adjointe. « Ce qui nous ajoutera une seconde soirée en retenue pour vous, n'est ce pas ? Je me vois également dans l'obligation d'envoyer un hibou à vos parents pour les avertir de vos agissements. »

Lorsqu'elle jura, cette fois, Ginny prit la peine de baisser la voix. Elle insulta copieusement la directrice de Gryffondor, l'affublant de toutes les injures qu'elle connaissait. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Emelyn, assise à ses côtés parut stupéfaite par la violence des propos de la rousse.

« J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas entendu cette fois. » lança-t-elle néanmoins avec un sourire moqueur.

Furieuse, Ginny croisa les bras et fixa d'un œil noir McGonagall lorsque cette dernière revint à son bureau.

« Comment se fait-il que cette vieille harpie malfaisante ait pu me voir ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Les armures. Elle pouvait voir ce qu'il y avait derrière elle. » expliqua la blonde. « Maintenant, tu as intérêt à ne plus te faire remarquer pendant les deux heures qui suivent si tu ne veux pas être collée toutes tes soirées jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ma chère. »

« J'imagine que tu as raison. » concéda la rouquine en lâchant un énième soupir, ennuyée.

Pour une fois, elle décida de jouer profil bas et ne se fit plus remarquer pendant le reste du cours de Métamorphoses. Elle trouvait qu'elle gâchait suffisamment ses soirées en retenue comme cela sans qu'il soit nécessaire d'en rajouter davantage. Elle sortit de la salle de classe de mauvaise humeur, après s'être explicitement faite rappelée à l'ordre par McGonagall. Les deux jeunes filles prirent alors la direction de leur prochain cours.

Alors qu'elles arrivaient au détour d'un couloir, Ginny s'arrêta soudainement, comme pétrifiée face à la scène qui se présentait à elle. _Son_ petit-ami en pleine discussion avec _sa_ nouvelle rivale. Et elle pesait ses mots : « en pleine discussion » lui apparaissait ici comme un euphémisme. Un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, les doigts jouant audacieusement avec sa chevelure noire, la vipère se penchait de temps à autre comme pour confier un secret au Survivant. En définitive, Romilda Vane ne discutait pas, elle _flirtait_. Ce qui constituait en soi une très grande différence.

« Merlin, dîtes-moi que je rêve ! » fut la première chose qui sortit de la bouche de Ginny.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » interrogea sa condisciple.

« Elle est en train de _flirter_ avec lui ! » s'enquit Ginny.

« Elle ne flirte pas, ils sont simplement en train de discuter, espèce de parano ! » répliqua la blonde, en tirant la manche de la chemise de la rousse. « Dépêche-toi, on va être en re... »

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car Ginny la saisissait déjà par le bras et l'entraînait en direction des deux Gryffondor. Elle lâcha un soupir agacé mais consentit néanmoins à se laisser guider par la poigne de la rousse. Lorsqu'elles parvinrent au niveau des deux rouges et ors, le sourire de Vane se ternit immédiatement et elle émit une sorte de hoquet apeuré quand elle croisa le regard de Ginny. Cette dernière lui adressait un sourire mais la lueur hostile dans ses yeux était sans équivoque.

« Romilda, c'est bien cela ? » demanda-t-elle avec une douceur trop enjolivée pour paraître crédible.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, jetant des regards successifs aux trois élèves qui lui faisaient face, visiblement très intimidée.

« J'espère que je ne vous ai pas dérangé. Alors, de quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ? » interrogea la rouquine en s'accrochant au bras d'Harry, tâchant de ne pas paraître trop intéressée.

« Des sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch. Plusieurs élèves veulent quitter l'équipe le temps du prochain match, à cause des examens et tout ça... » répondit Harry.

« Tiens donc. Tu joues au Quidditch, alors ? Quel poste ? » questionna Ginny en s'adressant à Vane.

« Poursuiveuse. »

« Vraiment ? On devrait jouer à l'occasion, je pourrais te donner quelques petits conseils. Genre, comment contrer un adversaire qui veut jouer sur tes plates bandes. Je te montrerai comment on défend son territoire, en l'occurrence le souaffle. On se comprend ? »

« Oui. » répondit Vane qui avait visiblement saisi l'allusion.

Elle jeta un regard peu assuré à Emelyn qui étouffait un rire et dit :

« Je...je dois aller en cours. A plus tard, Harry. »

Elle tourna les talons et disparut rapidement.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de te voir proposer de l'aide à une fille de ma maison. » déclara Harry, visiblement surpris.

« Il m'arrive d'être aimable, parfois, aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître... » assura la rousse avec un sourire narquois.

« Tu veux vraiment l'aider ? » questionna le brun, sceptique.

« Ouais. Tu sais, ce n'est sûrement encore qu'une débutante et concourir dans la même catégorie que les pros n'est pas sans risques. »

« Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de Quidditch ? » interrogea le préfet-en-chef d'un ton soupçonneux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas encore embrassé ? » répliqua Ginny sur le même ton.

« J'ai raison, tu es en train d'éviter le sujet. » soutint alors le Gryffondor.

« Absolument pas. » nia la rousse, un sourire espiègle se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Parfait, vous continuerez cette conversation plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous avons un cours et j'aimerais pouvoir y assister. Ginny ? » s'enquit Emelyn, sèchement.

Pour une raison qui échappait à Ginny, elle paraissait profondément agacée. D'ailleurs, à peine la rousse eut-elle esquissé un geste pour s'approcher d'Harry que sa condisciple lui saisissait le bras et l'entraînait en direction du couleur adjacent.

« Pas la peine de stresser. On a cours avec le Professeur Rogue, il ne risque pas de nous virer parce que nous sommes en retard. » répliqua Ginny en levant les yeux aux ciel.

« Je ne suis pas en train de « stresser ». Mais si tu veux lui sauter dessus, tu peux faire ça en dehors des heures de cours. »

« Je n'allais pas lui sauter dessus ! »

« Mais oui, bien sûr... » ironisa Emelyn d'une voix acerbe.

« Tout à fait. Et puis tu es quoi, toi ? L'officier ministériel des bienséances ? » demanda Ginny.

« Non mais certaines ici dont je tairais le nom devraient faire un tour dans son bureau. »

« J'oubliais...C'est vrai que Mademoiselle défend fermement sa vertu... » se moqua la rousse avec mépris.

Voyant que sa condisciple levait un sourcil, elle ajouta :

« Draco m'a raconté. »

Immédiatement, la blonde sembla se tendre.

« Maintenant qu'on en parle, je brûle de l'entendre. Était-ce une manière d'éconduire Malfoy ou es-tu réellement vierge ? » interrogea Ginny sur un ton sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'on soit en train de parler de ma vie sexuelle ! »

« De ton absence de vie sexuelle, en l'occurrence. Mais je pense que si tu l'étais, ça expliquerai bien des choses. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je pense que tu es frustrée. » déclara Ginny.

« Frustrée, vraiment ? »

« Exactement. J'imagine que si tu avais un petit-ami, ça te gênerait moins de voir les autres s'emballer... » expliqua la rousse.

« Donc, selon toi, je devrais trouver quelqu'un ? » questionna Emelyn, visiblement sceptique.

« C'est à peu près ça. Allez, regarde tous les garçons qu'il y a dans cette école. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'aucun d'entre eux ne te plaît ? Je ne te croirais pas. »

« Et si la personne qui me plaît est déjà prise ? »

« Alors trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre. La vie est trop courte pour qu'on attende inlassablement des gens qui ne veulent pas de nous. » assura la rousse.

« Et si je ne peux pas ? Je veux dire, cette personne est peut-être vraiment importante pour moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense que tu sauras quoi faire dans ce cas. Mais nous parlons d'un cas hypothétique, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Ginny en levant un sourcil.

« Bien sûr. Pour qui voudrais-tu que je ressente une telle chose ? » interrogea la blonde avec un rire nerveux et en secouant la tête, comme si l'idée même lui était inconcevable.

« Je ne sais pas. Draco ? » proposa Ginny.

Lorsqu'elle croisa la mine sceptique d'Emelyn, elle renchérit :

« Tu devrais peut-être lui donner une chance. Même si il n'en a pas l'air, c'est un type bien. » mentit Ginny, se disant que Draco lui devrait une fière chandelle.

« Laisse-moi rire. Il me laissera tomber après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Ai-je l'air d'être aussi naïve ? » demanda la blonde alors qu'elles arrivaient devant la salle de classe de DCFM.

« Honnêtement ? Oui. » répondit Ginny en riant lorsqu'elle elle vit l'expression outrée de la jeune fille.

« Et bien, sache pour ta gouverne, que je suis loin de l'être. » lança Emelyn avec un sourire mystérieux en entrant dans la pièce de cours, laissant Ginny sur le pas de la porte, une expression surprise sur son visage.

La jeune fille finit par lui emboîter le pas. Elle s'installa à côté d'elle et au passage, lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Nous n'avons pas fini cette conversation, tu peux me croire. »

Emelyn lui adressa un sourire arrogant en sortant ses affaires de cours. Le professeur Rogue fit alors irruption dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, intimant le silence à sa classe et retira au passage dix points à Gryffondor parce que Colin Creevey n'avait pas encore sorti son grimoire scolaire. D'emblée, il reprit le cours là où il s'était arrêté lors de la dernière séance, c'est-à-dire, les différentes manières d'avoir l'avantage lors d'un duel contre un vampire. Ginny, cependant, sortit une feuille de parchemin de son sac et y inscrivit un message. Jetant un regard en direction du professeur, elle plia le morceau de parchemin et le donna discrètement à sa voisine. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel mais déplia tout de même le morceau de papier.

_Que voulais-tu dire par ''je suis loin de l'être'', tout à l'heure ?_

Ginny prenait des notes sur son cours lorsque la réponse lui parvint :

_Que je suis moins idiote que toi et Malfoy semblez le penser. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas que ce qu'il veut c'est uniquement de coucher avec moi ?_

La rousse esquissa un sourire.

_D'accord, les intentions de Malfoy à ton égard ne sont pas forcément des plus délicates. Mais la question n'est pas là. Nous étions en train de discuter de ta prétendue virginité. Maintenant réponds-moi. Lorsque tu lui as dit que tu tenais à ta vertu, étais-tu sérieuse ?_ Écrivit-elle.

La réponse la fit sourire :

_Est-ce que je te pose ce genre de questions concernant Potter ?_

Elle répliqua :

_Si tu me racontes, je te raconte._

_Tu es sérieuse ?_

_Tout à fait. On peut considérer que nous sommes amies maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis nous sommes entre filles, arrêtons ces cachotteries, parlons de sexe._

_Je ne crois pas que dire que nous sommes « entre filles » est tout à fait exact. Tu sembles oublier que nous sommes une vingtaine dans cette pièce, sans parler de Rogue. Imagine seulement qu'il prenne ce parchemin. Personnellement, je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux en sachant qu'il connaît des détails de ma vie intime. Et toi, n'oublies pas qu'il déteste Potter. Il se ferait un plaisir de commenter tes dires en public et d'essayer de l'humilier._

_Non. Harry n'a absolument rien à se reprocher de ce côté là._

_STOP Ginny ! Je ne veux pas en lire davantage !_

_J'arrête si tu me réponds._

_Non._

_Pourquoi tout ce mystère ?_

_Je suis une fille pleine de mystère. Et puis si je te disais, je serais forcée de te tuer._

_Tu me déçois, Emy chérie. Sortir de telles phrases. C'est d'un cliché..._

_Si tu n'étais pas aussi curieuse, je n'aurais pas besoin de te sortir des phrases toutes faites._

_Je n'insiste pas plus. Mais je finirais bien par savoir._ Écrivit Ginny.

Son amie froissa le parchemin sur lequel elles écrivaient depuis près d'une demi-heure et le fourra dans la poche de sa jupe d'uniforme et murmura :

« Je n'en serais pas aussi sûre si j'étais toi... »

La rousse haussa les épaules et les deux jeunes filles reportèrent leur attention sur le professeur et son cours. A la fin de celui-ci, Rogue lança :

« Miss Hawke, si vous voulez bien patienter quelques minutes, j'ai un mot à vous dire. »

Les deux Serpentard échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est ce qu'il veut, à ton avis ? » chuchota Ginny. « Tu crois qu'il nous a vu ? »

L'autre haussa les épaules et répondit :

« Je ne sais pas. Je vais voir ce qu'il me veut. On se voit tout à l'heure, au déjeuner ? »

La rousse hocha la tête, saisit son sac et quitta la pièce à l'instar des autres élèves.

Hermione soupira et lorsque tous les élèves eurent quitté la salle de cours, Rogue agita sa baguette en direction de la porte qui se ferma d'elle-même. La jeune fille s'approcha du bureau, un air sérieux sur le visage. Elle savait pertinemment ce que le professeur avait l'intention de lui dire et cela n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec un échange de parchemin pendant le cours. Rogue prit une profonde inspiration et lança :

« Miss Granger, vous savez sans doute pourquoi j'ai tenu à vous voir ? »

« Il serait inexact d'affirmer le contraire, en effet. » répondit-elle.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut être mis au courant de l'avancée de votre mission. » continua le Professeur avec gravité.

« Et bien, je...Je ne suis pas assez proche de Potter mais ça ne saurait tarder ! » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant l'air qu'affichait Rogue.

Ce dernier soupira :

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas réputé pour son infinie patience. Il a placé de grands espoirs en vous Miss Granger, j'espère que vous en avez conscience ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

« Ajoutons également qu'il n'acceptera aucun échec. Vous lui avez promis qu'il ne serait pas déçu, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Encore une fois, Hermione hocha la tête.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire pour le moment mais je sais que vous êtes assez intelligente pour vous rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas clément, Miss Granger. Un faux-pas de votre part et vous le regretterez amèrement. Vous pouvez disposer. »

« Merci Monsieur. Je...Je tâcherai de me montrer à la hauteur de ses espérances. »

« J'espère pour vous. Il en va de votre sécurité. »

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois et prit congé. Elle quitta la pièce rapidement, empruntant le premier couloir qu'elle croisa. Elle avait une heure libre avant le déjeuner et il fallait impérativement qu'elle réfléchisse. Seule. Sans même qu'elle en prenne conscience, ses pas la menèrent aux toilettes des filles inutilisées du second étage. Elle jeta son sac au sol et prit appui sur l'un des lavabos de la pièce.

Elle observa son reflet dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Et ce qu'elle vit lui rappela en effet la gravité de la situation. Ce visage qui n'était pas le sien, ce corps qui ne lui appartenait pas, cette identité qu'elle avait usurpée...Comment était-elle arrivée jusqu'à là ?

_Assise sur le canapé en cuir du living-room de Viktor Krum, Hermione se triturait les mains, agitée. Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas venant dans sa direction, elle tenta de calmer ses battements de cœur et de prendre un air détendu. Viktor Krum entra dans la pièce de sa démarche gauche et chaloupée tenant un plateau de thé dans ses bras. Il le posa sur la table basse et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, un air grave sur le visage._

_« Je ne comprrrends pas pourrrquoi, vous les anglais, aimez tant le thé. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne savais pas comment tu aimais le tien. »_

_Hermione se força à sourire et porta la tasse qu'il lui avait tendue. Le thé lui brûla la gorge mais elle n'en fit rien paraître._

_« C'est parfait. Merci. » fit-elle._

_Un silence s'installa et Hermione en profita pour réfléchir vaguement à la manière dont elle allait procéder. Elle retint un soupir et reposa sa tasse sur le plateau. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Viktor, se triturant les cheveux pour feindre l'hésitation._

_« Il est tard je sais et...et je suis désolée si je te dérange, je ne savais pas si... »_

_Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens pour plus d'effet. Cela sembla fonctionner puisque le jeune homme s'empressa de répondre :_

_« Tu ne me dérrranges pas Herrrmione, c'est toujourrrs un plaisirrr de te voirrr. »_

_« Je suis contente de te voir, moi aussi. » assura-t-elle, s'empêchant à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel. « J'avais vraiment besoin de te parler. »_

_Il leva un sourcil, l'encourageant à continuer._

_« En fait je...Oh Merlin, tu vas me trouver stupide. » lança-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Non, tu sais quoi ? Je n'aurais pas dû venir, je suis désolée mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Je... Il faut que j'y aille. »_

_Elle se leva d'un bond, traversa le living, la même pensée passant inlassablement dans son esprit : -« Allez rattrape-moi. Dis-moi que tu veux que je reste, crétin. »_

_« Herrrmione, ne parrs pas ! » s'exclama alors Viktor en se levant à son tour._

_Deux enjambées lui suffirent pour la rattraper. Hermione retint un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il lui saisit le bras et qu'il la retourna vers lui._

_« Dis-moi ce que tu avais l'intention de me dirrre. » quémanda-t-il avec sérieux._

_Elle esquissa un sourire qu'elle tenta de rendre embarrassé mais n'y parvint pas. Elle avait envie de rire. Elle ne pensait pas que se serait aussi facile. Pourtant, Viktor semblait ne pas s'être rendu compte de sa soudaine hilarité. Il l'entraîna à nouveau sur le sofa et l'encouragea à continuer._

_« Et bien, tu sais entre toi et moi, ça toujours été différent. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que nous étions...liés. Liés par une sorte de...je ne saurais te l'expliquer mais tu es important pour moi. »_

_Elle savait que lorsqu'on avouait quelque chose à une personne en regardant celle-ci droit dans les yeux, on paraissait plus honnête. Bien qu'elle ne le fût pas, elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme, prête à tout pour paraître crédible. Il semblait boire ses paroles. Subtilement, elle s'était approchée de lui et sa main s'était posée sur la sienne._

_« Je sais que je voulais que nous restions amis mais j'étais trop jeune pour toi et à présent rien ne nous empêche de nous aimer. »_

_Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Mais néanmoins, elle lut sur ses traits que ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle en profita alors pour devenir un peu plus entreprenante. Sa main remonta sur son bras dans une caresse lascive et suggestive._

_« Je n'ai cessé de penser à toi... » reprit-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait à présent toute son attention. « Il y a eu ce bal à Poudlard tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas pu m'amuser. Lorsque je regardais ces couples en train de danser j'ai repensé à la soirée que nous avions passée il y a trois ans. Et puis... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai réussi à sortir de l'école et je suis venue ici pour te voir, pour que nous soyons à nouveau ensemble. Tous les deux. »_

_Lorsqu'elle termina sa pseudo-déclaration d'amour, elle décréta que le moment d'agir était arrivé. Les gestes parlaient plus que les mots. Sans plus de cérémonies, elle l'embrassa. A l'air béat qu'il afficha, elle crut d'abord qu'il ne réagirait pas. Mais la surprise passée, ses bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille dans une étreinte vigoureuse. Il répondit avec ferveur à son baiser et l'attira à lui avec fermeté. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi entreprenant. Habituellement, il dégageait une sorte de langueur et sa soudaine ardeur la surprit. Toutefois, lorsqu'il esquissa un geste pour ouvrir le premier bouton de sa chemise, il sembla incertain. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur, lui demandant sûrement la permission de continuer. Hermione s'empêcha à grand peine de lever les yeux au plafond face à cette hésitation. Son intention n'était pas de jouer les vierges effarouchées. Elle ouvrit alors les boutons de sa chemise elle-même et ôta le vêtement qu'elle jeta ensuite au sol. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre._

Un bruit fit sursauter Hermione et la ramena brusquement à réalité. Elle se retourna mais ne vit personne derrière elle. Son attention se reporta alors à nouveau sur le miroir. Devenir proche de Potter était beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Néanmoins, il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas réellement cherché à remplir sa tâche depuis son retour à Poudlard. Elle avait plutôt passé son temps à traîner avec Ginny. En fait, elle n'avait pas établi un plan à proprement parler. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire en sorte d'être proche de Potter. Mais à quel point ? Telle était la question. Devait-elle devenir proche de lui romantiquement parlant ? Cette solution lui paraissait impossible à réaliser. Il était beaucoup trop amoureux de Ginny pour s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Même si elle le détestait du plus profond de son cœur, elle devait au moins lui accorder cela : il rendait Ginny heureuse. De plus, face à la rousse, elle n'avait absolument aucune chance du point de vue physique. Sa nouvelle apparence était certes jolie mais elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire comparé à Ginny. Ses formes quasi androgynes lui faisaient regretter sa silhouette plantureuse d'antan. D'un autre côté, elle pouvait très bien devenir amie avec lui. Elle tenterait de se faire compter parmi son entourage, les gens qu'il jugeait digne de confiance. Elle penchait davantage sur cette méthode. Un rire nasillard la sortit à nouveau de sa léthargie et elle se retourna à nouveau pour faire face à Mimi Geignarde. Cette dernière se mit à glousser en observant Hermione.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? Est-ce un garçon qui t'as mis dans cet état ? » Demanda le fantôme d'une voix compatissante.

« Et si tu restais enterrée dans tes égouts pour t'occuper des affaires qui te regardent ? » proposa Hermione, cassante.

L'expression de Mimi devint outrée et elle s'enfuit dans l'une des cabines de toilettes en sanglotant.

Hermione ramassa alors son sac et quitta les toilettes.

« Alors qu'est ce que voulait le professeur Rogue ? » demanda Ginny alors qu'elle s'installait en face d'Hermione à l'heure du déjeuner.

« Oh ce n'était rien d'important. » répondit Hermione d'un ton vague, comme si elle n'y accordait aucune importance.

Ginny sembla se satisfaire de sa réponse. Quelques instants plus tard, elles furent rejointes par Pansy et Daphné.

« Vous voilà, les filles. Soirée vendredi. » annonça Pansy d'une voix excitée.

« Génial. » se réjouit Ginny. « Ça faisait longtemps. Alors comment on s'organise, cette fois ? »

« Les préfets vont virer les gamins dans leur dortoir vendredi soir. Théo et Blaise s'occupent de la boisson. On s'occupe du reste. » répondit Daphné en s'emparant de la carafe de jus de citrouille.

« Parfait. » constata Ginny. « Emelyn, ça va être une première pour toi. Tu vas voir pourquoi notre maison est réputée pour ses fêtes. »

Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle ne savait que trop bien comment ce genre de soirées se déroulaient pour avoir participé à la plupart d'entre elles. C'était une énième occasion de débauche et de dévergondage pour les élèves les plus vieux de l'école. Il y avait essentiellement des élèves de Serpentard mais la maison acceptait parfois des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle. Pour les Gryffondor, en revanche, il en était hors de question.

« J'ai hâte. J'espère que tu nous feras un striptease comme la dernière fois, Pansy. » dit Daphné avec un ricanement.

« Va te faire voir Greengrass, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, d'accord ? » répliqua Pansy en rougissant de colère et d'embarras.

« Dommage, j'avais l'impression que ça avait plu à Draco. Tu aurais pu avoir ta chance cette fois si tu ne t'étais pas enfermée dans les toilettes avec Nott. »

« Je...je...On n'a rien fait ! » nia Pansy.

« Pourtant Uruquart raconte partout qu'on t'entendait faire de drôle de bruits. » soutint Ginny.

Les joues de Pansy étaient à présent écarlates.

« Uruquart est un menteur et un pervers ! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ? »

Pansy, piégée, n'ajouta rien d'autre. Daphné et Ginny partirent alors dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Je... J'étais résolue à perdre ce que toute femme doit perdre un jour ! » tenta Pansy pour se justifier.

« Il y a une différence entre perdre sa virginité et la brader. » commenta Hermione.

« Et dans les chiottes en plus. C'est _si _romantique. Je croyais que tu te préservais pour le grand Draco Malfoy, ton prince charmant ? Ne devait-il pas être le seul et l'unique ? » interrogea Ginny d'une voix moqueuse.

Pansy haussa les épaules.

« Ne t'en veux pas Pansy, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est tes hormones. Nous sommes toutes passées par là. Et puis si par bonheur, tu arrives un jour à avoir Draco, tu n'auras qu'à lui faire croire qu'il est le premier auquel tu t'offres. » proposa Daphné.

« Vous me dégoûtez. » déclara Pansy alors qu'elles se remettaient à rire.

Après le déjeuner, comme elles avaient de nouveau une heure libre, Emelyn et Ginny se rendirent à la bibliothèque.

« Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? » interrogea Emelyn alors qu'elles s'installaient à une table.

« Métamorphoses. Je n'ai absolument rien compris au cours de la dernière fois. » déclara Ginny en s'affalant sur la table, découragée.

« Et bien, je vais essayer de rectifier ça. Va chercher un livre sur le sujet pendant que je cherche mes notes. » ordonna Emelyn.

Ginny soupira mais consentit à obéir. La jeune fille se dirigea vers les rayons de Métamorphoses. Elle parcourut rapidement les étagères des yeux, cherchant un grimoire sur les transformations du troisième degré. Lorsque son regard tomba sur l'un deux, elle le prit et tourna les talons pour retourner à sa table. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit des voix dans le rayon adjacent au sien, elle revint sur ses pas. Elle n'était pas du genre à écouter les conversations des autres sauf dans le cas où c'était d'elle qu'on parlait. Or, elle venait précisément d'entendre son nom dans la conversation.

« ...Ginny Weasley. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Harry peut lui trouver. Elle est tellement vulgaire. »

Ginny émit une exclamation outrée face à cette critique. Elle s'approcha et tendit le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir ses détracteurs dans la cavité qui se trouvait entre deux étagères de livres. Ses détractrices en l'occurrence puisque qu'il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de Romilda Vane, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown. Le club des célibataires frustrées, comme se plaisait à les nommer Ginny.

C'était Vane qui avait parlé de ce ton empli de dédain. Il était drôle d'observer la manière dont se comportaient les gens lorsqu'ils critiquaient les autres. Alors que, plus tôt dans la matinée Vane avait paru craintive et timide, elle était à présent celle qui semblait alimenter toute la conversation.

« Vous avez vu cette façon qu'elle a de nous snober tout en se pavanant à son bras ? »

« Ouais, c'est comme s'il elle disait : regardez-moi tous, c'est moi qui ai réussi à avoir le Survivant. » dit Lavande.

« Tout le monde sait très bien qu'elle sort uniquement avec lui pour sa célébrité. Elle est désespérément en recherche d'attention. » renchérit Vane

« Il paraît qu'elle tient un tableau de chasse et que Harry est, genre, un trophée pour elle. » commenta Parvati. « Sally-Ann-Perks l'a entendue en parler à cette blonde avec qui elle traîne tout le temps en ce moment. »

Ginny retint un rire amer face à leurs commérages. « Quelle bande de vipères...» pensa-t-elle.

« Vous avez remarqué comme elle est devenue deux fois plus peste depuis que Hermione Granger est partie ? » fit remarquer Vane.

« Où est-elle celle-là, d'ailleurs ? »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait changé d'école. Si vous voulez mon avis Dumbledore a fini par découvrir son vrai visage et l'a renvoyée. Une préfète-en-chef qui agit comme une vraie putain, vous imaginez l'effet sur la réputation de l'école ? » demanda Lavande. « Comme si...»

Mais Ginny ne put entendre la fin de la phrase car une main se posa sur son épaule, la forçant à se retourner. Son regard croisa celui d'Emelyn qui l'observa, perplexe.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » interrogea-t-elle. « Je n'ai demandé qu'un seul bouquin, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué...»

Ginny lui fit signe de se taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Elle désigna d'un mouvement de la tête les trois Gryffondor qu'on apercevait entre les deux étagères en bois.

«...et c'est toujours ce que j'ai pensé. Ses frères, les jumeaux, ont une boutique de farces et attrapes. Ils vendent tout un tas d'assortiment de filtres d'amour. »

« Je croyais que les filtres d'amour étaient interdits. » rappela Brown.

« Ce ne sont pas tout à fait des filtres d'amour mais ça y ressemble ! » rectifia Vane. « De toutes façons, elle fréquente des Serpentards et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait réussi à s'en procurer dans l'Allée de Embrumes. »

« Elle complote avec des fils de mangemorts et elle sort avec Harry Potter, le Survivant, quel comble ! »

« Oh mais Harry est intelligent. Il va vite se rendre compte que ce n'est qu'une garce mal dans sa peau qui est obligée de prendre les gens de haut pour avoir un semblant d'existence. »

« Ça, c'est de l'analyse psychologique. » commenta Emelyn dans un chuchotement, visiblement très impressionnée.

Elle eut au moins le bon goût de paraître consternée lorsqu'elle croisa le regard hostile de Ginny.

« J'en ai assez entendu... » lança cette dernière en tournant les talons pour retourner à leur table.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants, plongée dans ses pensées. Soudain, elle se tourna vers sa camarade.

« Tu me trouves vulgaire ? Sois honnête. » interrogea-t-elle.

« Non. Tu n'es pas vulgaire, tu es juste...désinhibée. »

« Désinhibée ? » répéta Ginny.

« Désinhibée. » confirma Emelyn.

« Et tu penses que je suis une garce ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais le monde a besoin de garces. Alors reste comme tu es. »

« Je fais ce que je peux. »

« Vane n'y va pas de main morte lorsqu'il s'agit de te critiquer. » fit remarquer la blonde avec désinvolture. « Tu ne devrais pas la laisser colporter ce genre de mensonge sur toi. »

« Comment ? » demanda la rousse.

« Voyons, Ginny. Tu es une Serpentard, sers-toi de ton imagination. »

« Si Harry apprend que j'ai encore tourmenté l'une des filles de sa maison, il va... »

« Harry n'en saura rien du tout. » assura la blonde.

« Dans ce cas... » capitula Ginny en soupirant.

Romilda Vane allait apprendre la vraie définition du mot « garce » et pour cela, Ginny Weasley ne lésinerai pas sur les moyens.

« Pansy chérie ? » susurra Ginny d'une voix mielleuse alors qu'elle s'installait à côté de sa condisciple.

Il était huit heures du soir et la salle commune se remplissait peu à peu par les élèves qui revenaient de la Grande Salle. Pansy observa Ginny avec suspicion.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de Ginny.

« Rien, pourquoi ? » fit-elle du ton le plus innocent possible.

Mais cela ne parut pas convaincre Pansy.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Est ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tes cheveux étaient beaux lorsque la lumière s'y reflétait ainsi ? » la complimenta Ginny

Les yeux de Pansy parurent soudain se remplir d'étoiles.

« Tu trouves ? J'ai acheté un cette lotion capillaire que j'ai payé une petite fortune soit-dit-en passant. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai cru que personne n'allait le remarquer » dit-elle avec enthousiasme. « Ça me fait plaisir que tu me le dises. Tu as vu comme ils brillent maintenant ? Un peu comme les tiens, n'est ce pas ? Je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu faisais pour qu'ils paraissent aussi flamboyants. »

Ginny haussa les épaules :

« C'est naturel, j'imagine. » répondit-elle.

Pansy fit une moue avant de reprendre :

« Tu as un petit secret, c'est ça ? Ton alimentation, peut-être ? J'ai remarqué que tu mangeais beaucoup de fruits. Mon dermatomage m'a dit que les fruits et les légumes étaient bons pour la peau et les cheveux et... »

Ginny s'empêcha de grimacer, réalisant qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas employé la bonne stratégie. Peu encline à passer le reste de sa soirée à écouter Pansy, elle finit par lancer :

« Je veux inviter une Gryffondor à la soirée. »

«...j'ai aussi commandé la potion Cheveux de Venus chez...Quoi ? » s'exclama Pansy en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris. « Une Gryffondor ? »

« Je sais que nous ne faisons jamais cela, mais c'est un cas extrême. J'ai besoin que cette fille soit là. » expliqua Ginny.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Petite vengeance personnelle. Alors ? » insista la rousse.

« Tu étais sérieuse pour mes cheveux ? » interrogea Pansy.

« Merlin sait que j'étais sérieuse. »

« Bon et bien...J'imagine que si c'est pour une vengeance contre une Gryffondor, on peut bien faire une petite entorse à la règle. »

« Tu imagines bien. » affirma la rousse.

« De toute façon mon avis ne compte pas réellement, hein ? Tu l'emmèneras quand même, je le sais. » dit Pansy.

« Tout à fait. » confirma Ginny. « C'est simplement pour que vous ne soyez pas surpris quand vous la verrez. »

« Oui, ça m'étonnait aussi que tu demandes la permission. » lança la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. « Qui est-ce d'ailleurs ? »

« Une petite merdeuse de cinquième année. » répondit évasivement Ginny.

Pansy lui lança un regard curieux mais n'insista pas et la conversation se détourna alors sur un sujet plus banal.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle le regardait les annonces affichées sur le panneau d'affichage des élèves, Ginny manqua de peu un arrêt cardiaque lorsque des bras la saisirent par taille.

« Ginny, ce n'est que moi. » lança la voix de son ''agresseur'' qu'elle identifia comme appartenant à son petit-ami.

Petit-ami qu'elle voyait de moins en moins au fil des jours et qui allait faire Merlin-ne-savait-quoi avec Dumbledore sans jamais la prévenir, la négligeant. Oui, c'était bien le mot : il la négligeait. Comme si, _elle,_ pouvait être négligée.

« Tu te souviens de moi maintenant ? » interrogea-t-elle d'une voix pleine de ressentiment, sans même se retourner.

Néanmoins, elle laissa aller son dos contre son torse.

« Ne sois pas aussi hostile, Ginny. »

Ginny leva un sourcil, froissée. En effet, si quelque chose la rendait hostile, c'était bien d'être accusée d'être hostile.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai eu une semaine chargée. » expliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'avais des choses à régler. »

« Quelles choses ? »

« Des choses » répéta-t-il. « N'insiste pas, Gin. »

Elle soupira, consciente du fait que quoi qu'elle fasse, il ne lui dirait rien. Elle se retourna alors pour lui faire face.

« Tu es déjà lassé de moi, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle, faussement fâchée. « Dis-le moi si tu sors avec une autre fille dans mon dos, je peux l'entendre tu sais. »

Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et si c'était le cas ? »

« Et bien je serais forcée de vous tuer. »

« Tu es folle. »

« Folle de toi, idiot. » déclara-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Mais il rompit leur baiser rapidement et il proposa :

« On va marcher un peu, d'accord ? »

Il désigna les grandes portes du Hall qui menaient à l'extérieur. Elle fut étonnée du ton sérieux qu'il avait adopté : elle savait que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Tu ne vas pas me larguer, hein ? » demanda-t-elle avec un rire.

Et lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne répondait pas, elle n'eut plus du tout envie de rire.

« Attends, tu vas me larguer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, je ne vais pas te larguer Ginny. Ne sois pas idiote. Je veux juste qu'on marche un peu, où est le mal ? » interrogea-t-il.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et posa son bras sur ses épaules pour la mener jusqu'aux portes.

« D'ailleurs j'ai une surprise pour toi. » ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils franchissaient les portes.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle, rassurée.

Il acquiesça.

« Laisse-moi deviner, une licorne c'est ça ? » questionna-t-elle d'une voix enjouée, imitant l'enthousiasme d'une petite fille.

« Non, mieux que ça. » dit Harry.

« Mieux qu'une licorne ? » fit Ginny en faisant semblant de réfléchir. « Deux licornes alors ? »

« Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça. » déclara-t-il, un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres.

Il la conduisit vers un banc près du lac et lorsqu'ils furent assis, sembla chercher quelque chose dans l'une de ses poches. Sous le regard attentif de Ginny, il en sortit ce qui ressemblait à une enveloppe la lui tendit.

« Visiblement, ce n'est pas une licorne. » fit remarquer cette dernière en examinant l'enveloppe sans pour autant l'ouvrir. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Ouvre-la et tu verras. » lança Harry.

Ginny s'exécuta alors et sortit de l'enveloppe deux billets. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit à quel événement ils étaient destinés : un match de championnat opposant les Canons de Chudley aux Harpies de Holyhead, son équipe préférée.

« Harry, comment as-tu fais pour les avoir ? » s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. « Je croyais que toutes les places étaient vendues depuis deux ou trois mois ? »

Il haussa les épaules et lança :

« C'est un secret. J'espère que ça te fait plaisir. »

« Mais bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir, imbécile ! » dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule avant de se jeter à son cou pour l'étreindre.

Elle défit son étreinte et s'extasia :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'offres ces places, le match est pendant les vacances de printemps en plus ! »

Il acquiesça l'air mal-à-l'aise mais trop enthousiasmée pour s'attarder sur son comportement, Ginny ne le remarqua pas. Elle énonçait déjà les diverses raisons qui faisait des Harpies le meilleur club du championnat, clamait son profond respect pour chacune de joueuses de l'équipe et tremblait littéralement à l'idée d'assister à une telle rencontre.

« Et dire que Draco Malfoy n'arrête pas de se vanter du fait que sa famille a toujours des places dans les tribunes officielles. » lança Ginny d'un ton impérieux.

Elle se lança alors dans une imitation de Malfoy :

« Bien sûr nous les Malfoy n'avons que invitations officielles pour ce genre d'événement. Mon père est proche du ministre et bla bla bla. Espèce de petit crétin peroxydé. Je suis sûre que ces places là sont bien meilleures. »

« Ginny... » commença Harry.

« Harry il faudra absolument que tu lui fasses un commentaire si on le croise le jour du match. » dit-elle.

« Justement, à ce sujet... » fit le Gryffondor. « Je ne pourrais pas être là. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama aussitôt Ginny en se tournant vers lui.

Ses yeux étaient devenus presque perçants et elle avait lancé ce « _Quoi ?_ » d'une manière menaçante, comme pour le défier de répéter.

« Je ne pourrais pas être là. » répéta-t-il.

« Merci mais je crois que je l'avais déjà compris. » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon. « Non, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi cela ? »

« Ne le prends pas comme ça, trésor. Tu sais qu'il y a ces choses que je dois faire. » expliqua Harry.

Ginny croisa les bras, sa colère se dissipant peu à peu.

« Je sais. » répondit-elle. « C'est juste que je suis déçue, d'accord ? Je me faisais d'aller à ce match avec toi.»

Elle haussa les épaules et reprit :

« J'imagine que quoi que je dise ça ne changeras rien. Après tout, tu es Harry Potter et tu portes le destin de ce fichu monde sur tes épaules. »

Elle lâcha un long soupir.

« Loin de moi l'idée de jouer dans le sentimental mais j'ai l'impression qu'on ne se voit jamais en ce moment tous les deux. Peut-être que je finirais même par ne plus te manquer. Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est d'être lassé de quelqu'un. Moi je ne me lasserais jamais de toi, Harry mais qu'est ce qui me garantit que ce ne seras pas le cas pour toi ? »

« Ginny arrête tes bêtises. Comment tu peux penser que je me lasserais de toi ? » s'étonna-t-il, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

« Aujourd'hui c'est ce que tu dis, mais plus tard qu'est ce sera ? Il y aura toujours des filles plus jolies que moi, plus intéressantes que moi, plus...Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Ça n'a rien de drôle ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse alors qu'Harry s'esclaffait.

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il en tentant d'apaiser son hilarité. « Mais je ne savais pas que tu ressentais une telle insécurité. »

Lorsqu'il vit les joues rouges de Ginny, il se remit à rire.

« Ce n'est pas de l'insécurité. » rétorqua-t-elle en rougissant.

« C'est quoi alors ? »

« Et bien c'est...c'est... » commença-t-elle, ayant l'air de chercher le mot qui convenait à son sentiment.

Elle ne sembla pas le trouver car elle croisa les bras et fit la moue, l'air vexé.

« Allez Ginny, ne fait pas la tête. » dit Harry en posant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui.

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Tu es trop mignonne quand tu es fâchée Gin. » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle sourit à contrecœur et ne put s'empêcher de glousser lorsqu'il l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Je vois très bien ce que tu es en train de faire Potter mais ne vas pas croire que j'ai déjà oublié que tu comptes me lâcher le jour du match. Manipulateur. » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle soupira et se leva.

« Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai trop froid pour rester fâchée alors rentrons au château. » décréta-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et la suivit jusqu'au château sans se faire prier, visiblement soulagé qu'elle ne fasse pas davantage d'histoire.

« J'entraîne l'équipe aujourd'hui, on se voit au dîner ? » proposa Harry alors qu'ils entraient dans le Hall.

Ginny, dont le regard avait balayé le Hall et s'était attardé sur Romilda Vane qui les regardait, hocha la tête.

« A plus tard, amour. » dit-elle distraitement.

Elle se dirigea alors vers Vane qui, lorsqu'elle vit Ginny approcher, fit mine de trouver un intérêt soudain aux boutons de sa robe de sorcière.

« Je t'ai vu me regarder, tu sais. Inutile de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas. » lança Ginny de la voix la moins méprisante possible.

« Il est interdit de vous regarder maintenant, vous autres les Serpentard ? » répliqua Vane d'un ton agressif.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

« Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Et bien figure-toi que je venais m'excuser. » déclara Ginny, à contrecœur.

Sa fierté en prenait un coup mais comme disait le proverbe : « Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. »

Les joyeux de Vane s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Toi ? T'excuser ? Et pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, visiblement sceptique.

« Pour mon comportement. » répondit Ginny, comme si cela coulait de source.

« Je ne te crois pas. »

« Je sais que j'agis parfois comme une garce mal dans sa peau mais je suis obligée de prendre les gens de haut pour avoir un semblant d'existence, tu sais. » renchérit Ginny.

Vane devint écarlate et Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de puissance face à sa réaction.

« Quoi qu'il en soit... » reprit-t-elle. « Je pense qu'on devrait reprendre sur de nouvelles bases toutes les deux. »

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre, Ginny s'approcha d'elle et posa un bras sur ses épaules.

« Ecoute, vendredi soir on fait une fête et il y aura tout le monde. » expliqua la rousse. « Enfin par '' tout le monde '', j'entends les élèves les plus populaires, bien évidemment. Alors, tu fais quelque chose ce soir-là ? »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de m'inviter à l'une de vos soirées ? » interrogea Vane dans un murmure, comme s'il elle n'arrivait pas y croire.

« Ça me semble évident. » répliqua Ginny. « Nous n'invitions jamais de Gryffondor d'habitude alors considère que tu as beaucoup de chance. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu m'invites ? »

Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de poser autant de questions ? Elle était invitée à l'une des soirées les plus prisées de l'école, n'était-ce pas suffisant ? Des élèves auraient tué pour être à sa place et la seule chose qu'elle trouvait à demander était « Pourquoi ? ». Ginny haussa les épaules.

« Draco Malfoy t'aime bien. » mentit-elle.

« IL QUOI ? » s'exclama Vane, ébahie.

Ginny fit mine d'hocher farouchement la tête.

« Il me parle sans arrêt de toi. »

« Merlin, es-tu sérieuse ? »

« Je sais c'est surprenant, mais il a l'air vraiment accroc. Et c'est lui qui a insisté pour que je t'invite. » continua Ginny, innocemment.

Ce fut sans doute cela qui fit glousser Vane. Bien qu'elle soit une Gryffondor, elle se pâmait aux pieds de Malfoy, à l'instar de la majorité des filles de l'école.

« Doux Merlin, attends que je raconte ça à Lavande. »

« A ce propos, l'idéal serait que tu restes discrète au sujet de Draco. Il m'a juré de n'en parler à personne... »

Un air déçu se dessina sur le visage de Vane mais elle acquiesça, montrant qu'elle avait saisi.

« Si c'est ce qu'il veut, alors je ne dirais rien. »

« Et bien c'est parfait. » conclut Ginny d'un ton satisfait. « Je viendrais te chercher vendredi à dix heures devant l'entrée des cachots. Sois à l'heure. »

Elle la gratifia d'un sourire entendu avant de s'éloigner, riant intérieurement de la crédulité de Vane.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous faisons tout ça Ginny ? » demanda Daphné Greengrass alors qu'elle inspectait ses ongles.

Elle plissa ensuite soigneusement sa jupe avant de se tourner vers Ginny, l'air interrogateur.

« De quoi tu parles ? » fit Ginny.

« Et bien pourquoi sommes-nous forcées de nous montrer gentilles devant cette fille, cette _Regina Vamp_, c'est encore une de tes folies du moment ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? D'abord sortir avec le balafré, maintenant te lier d'amitié avec une Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que ça va être la prochaine fois ? Tu vas carrément demander à te faire transférer dans leur maison ? »

Ginny secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises Daphné. Par ailleurs ce n'est pas _Regina Vamp_ mais _Romilda Vane._ Ensuite, je te conseille de parler autrement de mon petit-ami car il se pourrait que ce soit toi, qui te retrouve balafrée. »

Daphné grimaça mais continua sur sa lancée :

« D'accord, mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma première question. »

Ginny soupira mais consentit à répondre :

« Elle se méfie de moi et la dernière chose que je veux c'est qu'elle soit méfiante ce soir. Alors si mes amies se montrent gentilles avec elle, elle sera à l'aise et non sur ses gardes, d'accord ? »

« Ça se tient. » Dit finalement Daphné. « Mais qu'est ce qu'on y gagne ? »

« Est-ce qu'un jour tu pourras faire quelque chose par amitié Daphné ? Pourquoi es-tu autant intéressée ? »

« Hé, je ne suis absolument pas intéressée ma vieille ! » protesta Daphné.

« Oui et c'est parce que tu n'es absolument pas intéressée que ta grande ambition dans la vie est d'épouser Blaise Zabini ? » questionna innocemment Ginny.

Une expression outrée se dessina sur les traits de Daphné.

« Ce n'est pas pour son argent que je veux l'épouser. Il est intelligent, mignon et gentil et... » Commença-t-elle à énumérer.

« Oh je t'en prie, ce type est pratiquement misogyne ! »

« Il n'est pas misogyne. Simplement, il ne sait pas comment agir avec les femmes. Je préfère appeler ça de la timidité. »

« Appelle-ça comme tu veux. » lança Ginny en haussant les épaules. « Je vais m'habiller, alors n'oubliez pas d'être sage ce soir. »

Pansy hocha vaguement la tête, trop occupée par le magazine qu'elle était en train de lire. Daphné grommela quelque chose que Ginny n'entendit pas. Elle sortit du dortoir des septièmes années et se dirigea vers le sien. Aucune des filles du dortoir n'était là, mise à part Emelyn, affalée sur le lit, plongée dans un énorme grimoire.

« T'es pas encore prête ? s'étonna Ginny en ouvrant son armoire.

« Et pourquoi, exactement, devrais-je être prête ? » demanda la blonde d'une voix indifférente.

« La soirée de ce soir. Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié ? » s'exclama Ginny « Merlin, où est-ce que je l'ai mise ? »

« Je n'y vais pas. » répondit Emelyn. « Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? »

« Comment ça tu n'y vas pas ? Tu ne peux pas ne pas y aller ! » s'écria la rousse. « La robe que je t'ai montée l'autre jour. »

« Je peux, et je vais le faire. » dit la blonde avec lassitude. « La noire avec le dos nu ? »

« Oui celle-là, tu l'as vue ? »

« Elle est sur ton lit, Ginny. Tu l'as posée dessus avant de partir. »

« Ah oui merci, je suis bête. » fit Ginny en attrapant sa tenue avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

« Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux rester ici, Emy. Tu pourrais essayer de te socialiser un peu. » Poursuivit-elle en haussant la voix.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me socialiser. Je préfère rester ici et faire quelque chose qui me servira dans la vie. » répliqua Emelyn.

Il eut un silence puis Ginny sortit de la salle de bain, un air contrarié sur le visage.

« Ça ne va pas du tout. » se plaignit-elle, en se regardant dans le miroir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« On voit mes sous-vêts. »

« Et alors, ils sont sexy. » répondit sa condisciple.

« Justement. » grogna Ginny. « Et aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde voit ce que je porte sous ma robe. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Ça mettrait de l'ambiance, ça t'aiderait à te_ socialiser_.» fit Emelyn en ricanant.

« La ferme. » rétorqua Ginny alors que son amie s'esclaffait.

Cette dernière pointa néanmoins sa baguette en direction de la rousse et murmura un sort.

« Satisfaite ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » répondit Ginny en s'examinant dans la glace, l'air appréciateur. « En fait non. Je ne serais satisfaite que lorsque tu seras habillée. »

« Ne comptes pas là-dessus, dans ce cas. »

« Allez, ne sois pas comme ça ! » lança Ginny en allant s'installer à ses côtés.

« Je finis mon livre d'accord ? »

« Il te reste au moins cinq cent pages à lire ! » rétorqua la rousse en lui saisissant le grimoire des mains.

« Ginny, rends-moi ça immédiatement ! »

La jeune fille serra le grimoire contre sa poitrine, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

« Je te le rends si tu viens. »

« Hors de question. Ton chantage ne marche pas avec moi, ma chère. »

Ginny leva un sourcil puis ouvrit brusquement le livre, faisant mine de parcourir les pages.

« Ce serait dommage que ce livre atterrisse dans le lac, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Tu n'oserais pas... » siffla la blonde avec un grincement de dent.

« Ah tu crois ? Eh bien... » fit Ginny.

Sous les yeux horrifiés de sa condisciple, elle commença à déchirer l'une des pages lentement, comme pour prouver qu'elle n'allait pas se gêner.

« Je suis sûre que le Calmar Géant apprécierait mieux ces pages si elles étaient en mille morceaux. »

Emelyn émit une exclamation de rage, se leva brusquement et saisit le grimoire.

« Très bien ! J'y vais mais crois-le ou non, tu me paierais ça. »

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire alors que Ginny la gratifiait d'un sourire arrogant. Cette dernière, une fois que l'autre ait disparu, s'affala sur le lit. Elle joua distraitement avec l'oreiller, songeuse. Harry la tuerait s'il savait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mais malheureusement pour Vane, elle n'aimait pas la concurrence et n'avait pas de scrupules lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce qui lui appartenait.

Le claquement sec d'une porte la sortit de sa torpeur et elle se redressa pour regarder Emelyn qui se dirigeait vers elle. Celle-ci lui tendit sa main et l'aida à se relever.

« Allons-y si tu ne veux pas que je change d'avis. » marmonna-t-elle.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air qu'elle affichait.

« Allez, viens. » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte du dortoir.

Dans le couloir, un groupe de deuxième année gloussait près des escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune. A l'autre bout du couloir, Astoria Greengrass, une préfète de cinquième année hurlait :

« Rentrez immédiatement dans vos dortoirs ! »

Loin de se faire intimider par leur préfète, les petites filles redoublèrent en gloussement. Il fallut alors qu'Astoria menace de les mettre en retenue avec Rusard pour qu'elles consentissent à rentrer dans leur dortoir.

« Et je vous préviens, la première qui sort de son dortoir je la colle avec Hagrid et la retenue sera à faire dans la forêt interdite en pleine nuit. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

La menace sembla faire son effet car les filles arrêtèrent immédiatement de glousser et entrèrent silencieusement dans le dortoir. Astoria soupira et grommela quelque chose d'inaudible. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux plus âgées.

« J'espère que ça va finir rapidement car tout ça commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. » dit-elle.

Ginny lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

« Désolée que tu doives te taper tout le baby-sitting. » lança-t-elle

.

Astoria haussa les épaules.

« Le poste de préfet n'a pas que des avantages, j'imagine. » répondit-elle en grimaçant. « Si vous voulez descendre vous feriez mieux de le faire maintenant. Je crois que je vais jeter un sort dans les escaliers pour les empêcher de descendre. »

Ginny hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers, Emelyn à sa suite. Cette dernière, une fois qu'elles furent arrivées dans la salle commune, laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif.

« Oh Merlin… »

En effet, la fête semblait déjà battre son plein. La pièce était bondée et une musique assourdissante résonnait dans toute la salle commune. Ginny attrapa la main de son amie et se fraya un chemin parmi la masse d'élèves qui dansaient au milieu de la pièce. Elles parvinrent non sans difficultés à atteindre l'autre coté de la salle où s'était réuni Draco Malfoy et son cercle d'amis habituel sur des sofas. Ginny prit place aux cotés de de Pansy Parkinson et Emelyn se laissa choir près d'elle d'une manière très peu élégante. Cette dernière portait une expression agacée sur ses traits.

« Est-ce qu'il est nécessaire que le son de la musique soit aussi fort ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard irrité vers Harper, un élève de sixième année qui semblait s'être improvisé DJ pour la soirée. « Et pourquoi il fait aussi chaud ? Personne ne peut ouvrir les fenêtres ou quoi ? »

Elle fit mine de battre ses mains dans l'air près de son visage.

« On peut prendre l'air si tu as chaud… » proposa Draco d'une manière suggestive.

« Non, je pense que ca ira, merci. » répondit-elle sèchement.

Puis d'une voix plus basse, pour que seule Ginny soit capable de l'entendre, elle ajouta :

« Je crois que je préfère encore bruler en enfer. »

Ginny étouffa un rire qui s'évanouit presque aussitôt lorsque Pansy bondit soudainement pour s'asseoir à côté de Draco, s'immisçant sans cérémonie entre lui et Blaise Zabini.

« On peut prendre l'air ensemble si elle ne veut pas y aller avec toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en jetant un regard noir en direction d'Emelyn comme s'il était monstrueux de refuser une invitation de la part de Draco Malfoy.

« Si tu allais plutôt nous chercher quelque chose à boire, princesse ? » fit Draco, son regard toujours fixé sur Emelyn.

Pansy sembla sur le point de s'évanouir en entendant la manière avec laquelle il s'était adressé à elle. Elle rougit et s'empressa d'exécuter son ordre. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel devant cette scène et porta son attention sur la conversation de Zabini et de Nott.

« Je sais ce que je dis. Elles sont mauvaises et il n' y en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre… » disait Blaise.

« Allez Blaise, avoue qu'elles ne sont pas toutes comme ça. » répondit Théodore.

« Les femmes sont toutes des vipères. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi elles ne sont pas toutes à Serpentard, ça doit être une histoire de quota. » dit Blaise.

« Comment peux-tu un chose pareille Blaise ? » s'exclama Daphné, visiblement choquée par ses propos.

Blaise se tourna vers elle et elle rougit.

« Je veux dire…tu as une mère après tout ! » ajouta-t-elle néanmoins.

« C'est bien connu, toutes les femmes sont des salopes sauf maman… » ironisa Ginny en adressant un regard méprisant à Blaise.

« Ma mère est sûrement l'une des pires manipulatrices d'entre vous. » répondit-il avec une voix chargée de rancœur.

La mère de Blaise était connue pour ses nombreux mariages et les étranges disparitions de ses maris. Bien que personne n'aie jamais réussi à prouver sa culpabilité, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait quelque chose avoir dans ces événements lorsqu'on constatait les sommes qu'elle héritait à chaque fois de ses défunts maris.

Ginny fit mine de tousser et elle lança un « misogyne » à Daphné. En voyant l'air qu'affichait celle-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle se leva, toujours hilare, et commença à s'éloigner.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda aussitôt Emelyn.

« Je reviens. » répondit simplement Ginny d'une voix évasive.

Elle tenta à nouveau de se frayer un chemin parmi les élèves tant bien que mal et parvint à sortir de la salle commune. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à la sortie des cachots et vit Vane, adossée contre un mur, se triturant les mains. En voyant son accoutrement, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de penser : « Et c'est elle qui me traite de fille vulgaire. »

Vane ne sembla pas la remarquer lorsqu'elle arriva près d'elle alors elle toussa légèrement pour signifier sa présence. Vane sursauta.

« Weasley. » dit-elle. « Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Désolée. » s'excusa Ginny sans le penser le moins du monde.

Elle retint le commentaire cinglant qu'elle avait à faire à Vane concernant son allure et lui intima simplement de la suivre.

« Alors ? » demanda soudain la Gryffondor.

« Alors quoi ? » fit Ginny

« Et bien...Draco ! » répondit Vane.

« Ah oui...Draco. Hum, il est là. Il t'attend. J'imagine. » ajouta la rousse.

Lorsqu'elles atteignirent le portrait de la salle commune de Serpentard, Vane arrêta Ginny en la retenant par le bras.

« Attends. » dit-elle, visiblement très agitée.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » interrogea Ginny avec lassitude. »

« Comment je suis ? » questionna nerveusement Vane.

« Très bien. » assura Ginny en s'interdisant de lui demander où était passé le reste de sa jupe.

« Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas trop ? »

« Non, non. »

Si Ginny Weasley avait été quelqu'un de bien, elle aurait sûrement dissuadé Romilda Vane d'entrer dans cette tenue à l'intérieur d'une pièce remplie d'adolescents gonflés à bloc question testostérone. Mais comme elle ne l'était pas et qu'elle n'accordait qu'une importance moindre à ce qui pouvait arriver à l'une de ses rivales, elle se tut et entraîna ladite rivale derrière elle sans aucun avertissement.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois ici. » lança Vane en regardant autour d'elle, visiblement extasiée.

« Lavande et Parvati vont juste _mourir _de jalousie. »

Elle paraissait aux anges et les sifflements qui retentirent à leur passage semblèrent lui donner une assurance nouvelle.

« Hé Weasley, tu me présentes à ta copine ? » lança un élève d'un ton hilare.

Ginny lui lança un regard dégoûté.

« Tu rêves, Crabbe. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

« Ouais, tu peux toujours crever Crabbe. Les strangulots débiles dans ton genre ne m'intéressent pas. » ajouta Vane en adressant à Crabbe un regard méprisant.

« Je crois que parler à Crabbe de cette façon n'était la chose la plus intelligente à faire. » déclara Ginny.

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Fais juste en sorte de ne pas te retrouver seule avec lui dans un couloir et tu n'auras pas besoin de savoir. » expliqua la rousse. « Allez viens, maintenant. »

Elle avait aperçu Pansy et Daphné dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers elles, intimant à Vane de la suivre par un signe de la main.

« Les filles. » commença-t-elle lorsqu'elles furent arrivées à leur hauteur. « Voici Romilda Vane, la fille dont je vous avais parlé. »

Pansy et Daphné dévisagèrent la Gryffondor de haut en bas et échangèrent un regard ouvertement moqueur. Ginny fit mine de tousser et son geste fut assez appuyé pour que les deux autres comprennent où elle voulait en venir. Un sourire s'installa alors sur les lèvres de Pansy. A première vue, il paraissait avenant mais quiconque connaissait Pansy savait en réalité qu'un sourire de ce genre cachait quelque chose d'autre.

« Prête pour l'Allée des Embrumes à ce que je vois. » lança-t-elle d'un ton narquois.

Vane fronça les sourcils, ne saisissant pas le sous-entendu.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. » fit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Daphné gloussait. Pansy ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Et bien j'avais cru, en voyant ton allure, que tu comptais faire des allers-retours dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Vane ne sembla pas comprendre. Le ton de Pansy était tellement innocent qu'elle n'osait pas y déceler une quelconque insulte.

« Ce que Pansy veut dire c'est qu'elle avait l'impression que tu étais prête à faire ta promenade réglementaire. » expliqua Daphné.

Pansy hocha la tête en sirotant son verre, visiblement très amusée de la situation.

« Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Désolée de t'avoir prise pour une attoucheuse. »

« Une _quoi_ ? » demanda la Gryffondor, qui semblait perdue.

« Une attoucheuse. » répéta Daphné. « Une femme de mauvaise vie. Une prosti... »

« Daphné ! Ça suffit ! » coupa alors Ginny en lançant aux deux Serpentard un regard empli de reproches qui signifiait clairement « Qu'est ce que je vous avais demandé ? »

Elles repartirent alors dans une nouvelle crise de gloussement et s'éloignèrent en adressant un dernier regard impérieux à la Gryffondor.

« De quoi elles parlaient ? » interrogea cette dernière.

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Elles sont parfois stupides. » dit Ginny.

« Je m'en fiche de toute façon. Elles ne m'intéressent pas. » décréta Vane en remettant de l'ordre à sa coiffure.

Elle soupira avec lassitude avant de jeter un regard à la pièce.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses : où est Draco ? Il doit sûrement s'inquiéter de ne pas m'avoir vu. Je ne voudrais pas le faire attendre. »

Ginny retint le rire méprisant qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge. Cette fille était vraiment stupide.

« Tu vois cette fille là-bas ? » fit Ginny en désignant Emelyn. « Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'asseoir avec elle pendant que je vais chercher Draco ? »

Vane sembla hésiter puis finit par acquiescer.

« Très bien. » dit-elle. « Mais avant je veux danser, ma musique préférée est en train de passer. »

« Fais ce que tu veux. » murmura Ginny avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans la masse d'élèves qui dansaient au milieu de la pièce à la recherche de Draco.

Elle le trouva près du buffet avec, comme d'habitude, une fille. Cela n'empêcha pas Ginny de les interrompre :

« Draco ? Tu as une minute. »

« Des heures pour toi, princesse. » répondit-il, s'attirant le regard furieux de sa future conquête.

Ex-future conquête en l'occurrence puisqu'elle s'éloigna soudainement, l'air vexé.

« Une minute suffira. » assura Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. »

Malfoy haussa un sourcil, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Regarde cette fille à côté d'Emelyn. » dit-elle. « Je veux que tu lui sortes tout ton baratin de dragueur invétéré. Je veux qu'elle tombe dans tes bras. Et quand ce sera fait, je veux que tu lui inflige la punition ultime. »

« L'humiliation publique ? »

« Exactement. » confirma Ginny.

« Est-ce qu'elle mérite ce traitement ? C'est un peu extrême, non ? » demanda Malfoy. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? »

« Ça me regarde, Malfoy. » répliqua-t-elle.

Il la jaugea rapidement du regard et haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas trop si ça me tente. Et puis j'avais des projets. » dit-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la fille avec qui il se trouvait quelques instants auparavant.

Ginny croisa les bras, agacée.

« Ça aurait pu être une occasion pour toi de remonter dans l'estime de certains, Draco. Les gens commencent à trouver que tu n'es plus le Player que tu étais. » déclara Ginny.

Elle savait que si elle souhaitait quelque chose de la part de Draco Malfoy, elle devait toucher à son point sensible, en l'occurrence sa haute estime de lui-même.

« C'est ridicule. » fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, l'air visiblement mécontent.

« Je ne fais que te rapporter l'opinion générale. » lança innocemment Ginny, haussant les épaules.

« Très bien, je vais le faire. » assura-t-il finalement. « Ce soir même. »

Ginny lui adressa un sourire.

« La question est : Y arriveras-tu ? Vas-tu te montrer à la hauteur de ta réputation ? »

«Ne te fais pas de soucis. Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ? » demanda alors Malfoy.

« Mon admiration et mon respect. » répondit Ginny. « Il se pourrait même que je plaide ta cause auprès d'Emelyn. »

« Je veux un rendez-vous avec elle. »

« Alors tu l'auras. » assura la rousse.

« Très bien. C'est d'accord, dans ce cas. » consentit Malfoy, satisfait.

« Parfait. » répondit Ginny. « Ne me déçois pas Malfoy. »

« Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends, Weasley ? »

Ginny émit un léger un rire avant de s'éloigner à nouveau vers le trou de la salle commune.

Hermione soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée. Non seulement elle s'ennuyait mortellement mais depuis quelques minutes, une élève de Gryffondor semblait mettre un point d'honneur à la tourmenter en lui racontant sa vie amoureuse. Elle était venue s'asseoir sans aucune gêne à ses côtés, prétendant avoir été envoyée par Ginny, et avait commencé à lui expliquer des histoires plus inintéressantes les unes que les autres. Lorsque le nom de Draco Malfoy était apparut dans la conversation, Hermione avait cessé d'écouter. Tout d'abord parce que la vie de cette Romilda n'était guère captivante et ensuite parce tout ce qui avait un rapport plus moins direct avec Malfoy l'irritait. Il faisait parti de sa liste de personnes à supprimer, au sens littéral comme au figuré et son ressentiment envers lui était trop grand encore pour qu'elle parle de lui sans éprouver une haine cuisante.

« Tu devrais te méfier de lui. » dit-elle à la Gryffondor.

Elle se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver mais quelques soient les plans de Ginny et Malfoy, elle comptait bien les saboter. Quelques instants auparavant en effet, elle avait vu Ginny discuter avec Malfoy et celui-ci avait lancé des coups d'œil dans leur direction plusieurs fois. Or Ginny était résolue à donner leçon à Vane et il semblait évident qu'elle demandait de l'aide à Malfoy pour organiser ses projets.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Vane en levant un sourcil, intriguée.

« Il va profiter de toi et puis il te laissera tomber. C'est ce qu'il fait chaque fois. Je me demande pourquoi les filles tombent toujours dans le panneau. »

« Tu es jalouse ! » l'accusa immédiatement Vane.

Hermione haussa les épaules, agacée. Comment cette fille se débrouillerait-elle pour être aussi stupide ?

« Jalouse ? Oh, je t'en prie... » répondit Hermione avec un rictus méprisant. « Il n'y a absolument rien chez toi que je pourrais jalouser. A part peut-être ton esprit _si_ brillant... »

« Tu es jalouse parce que Draco ne t'as pas remarqué, _toi_. » répliqua Vane, d'un ton cinglant.

« Voyons les filles, je suis prêt à satisfaire vos attentes à toutes les deux. Pourquoi se battre lorsqu'on peut partager ? »

Hermione n'eut même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix. Vane émit un hoquet de surprise et eut ce geste très stupide qui consista à réajuster son décolleté plongeant avant de lancer d'une voix mièvre :

« Draco ! J'allais presque croire que tu m'avais oublié ! »

« Comment t'oublier ? » répondit Malfoy en contournant le sofa pour s'assoir à ses côtés. « Tu es de celles qu'on n'oublie pas. »

Comme Pansy plus tôt, Vane semblait au bord de l'extase. Hermione émit une exclamation dédaigneuse. Comment Malfoy s'arrangeait-il pour sortir autant de salade dans une seule phrase ? Et comment, par Merlin, Vane pouvait-elle avaler ces mêmes salades avec autant de crédulité ? Une conclusion s'imposa à Hermione : Vane n'avait absolument rien dans la tête. Ginny l'avait rapidement compris, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait envoyé Malfoy.

Lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces paroles, ce n'était même pas Vane qu'il avait regardé, c'était elle. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs mise étrangement mal-à-l'aise. Lorsque Malfoy lui parlait et la regardait, elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il savait qui elle était réellement. Mais à chaque fois elle chassait l'idée, se persuadant que c'était impossible. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit et n'avait jamais agi d'une manière qui aurait pu la compromettre ( du moins pas devant lui .) De plus, tout cela relevait d'une mission très secrète et mis à part le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus Rogue et elle-même, personne n'était au courant. Elle se faisait simplement des idées.

Elle détourna le regard et fit mine de s'intéresser à autre chose. Malfoy n'était pas passé par quatre chemins avec Vane et avait déjà commencé à flirter ouvertement avec elle. Elle se leva et s'éloigna d'eux, peu encline à supporter ce spectacle. Elle chercha Ginny des yeux. Après qu'elle ait parlé à Malfoy, elle l'avait vue s'éloigner en direction du trou du portrait de la salle commune. Elle était sans doute dans quelque coin secret et reculé du château, occupée à s'emballer avec Potter. Que pouvait-elle bien lui trouver ? Après tout, _c'était Potter_. Cinq années de haine complète, et elle tombait soudainement amoureuse de lui ? C'était ridicule.

Elle finit par remonter dans son dortoir. Maintenant que Ginny s'était volatilisée, il n'y avait personne pour l'obliger à rester. Elle en avait assez de cette fête, assez de ces gens, assez de cette vie.

« Je n'arrive même plus à en pleurer. » songea-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva dans me dortoir.

En fait, elle avait presque envie d'en rire. Sa vie était devenue une sorte de farce grotesque dont elle ne parvenait plus à saisir le sens. Elle avait été trahie par ses amis et par la fille qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Même sa famille qu'elle avait considérée comme le dernier appui sur lequel se reposer l'avait trahie. « _Famille _» _était-il même le terme approprié ? _se demanda-t-elle avec amertume. Cette journée du 31 octobre avait été le début de sa déchéance. Elle avait définitivement perdu Ginny, avait failli tuer Malfoy et s'était jetée dans les bras de Krum comme une vulgaire trainée.

S'il n'y avait eu que cela...Non, il avait fallu _autre chose_ pour l'enfoncer encore plus, pour lui faire toucher le sol qu'elle avait cru avoir déjà atteint.

_Quelques mois auparavant..._

Jane Granger contemplait son mari avec un mélange d'attachement et de satisfaction. Ils étaient installés à la longue table d'ébène de la salle à manger de la Demeure Granger et mis à part le feu de la cheminée et de quelques bougies en suspension autour d'eux, aucune lumière n'était allumée, donnant à la pièce une ambiance intime que Mrs. Granger trouvait tout simplement _exquise_. Le repas était _délicieux_ et l'anecdote que racontait Mr. Granger _hilarante_.

Mr. et Mrs. Granger menaient une vie exemplaire sous tout aspect. Tout d'abord, ils exerçaient tous deux une profession respectée et très bien considérée, celle de Médicomage, avaient une place bien méritée en Société et n'avaient jamais été mêlés à aucunes affaires douteuses. Ensuite, au regard de tous, leur arbre généalogique était sans tâche : tous leurs ancêtres étaient des sang-purs. Enfin, leur fille unique, Hermione, était leur plus grande fierté. C'était une jeune fille ravissante, polie et spirituelle. Préfète puis préfète-en-chef et première de sa promotion, elle était parfaite en toute occasion.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, le crépitement de la cheminée vint troubler cette atmosphère plaisante. Des flammes vertes dansèrent vivement et une silhouette féminine apparut soudainement dans l'âtre.

Hermione sortit silencieusement de l'âtre. Elle épousseta ses vêtements et dans un geste vif, chassa de sa chevelure les cendres de la cheminée. Elle traversa la pièce sans un mot et seul le bruit que ses bottes provoquaient sur le parquais se firent entendre. Surpris par cette apparition, les Granger observent leur fille avancer vers eux sans réaction. Cette torpeur finit par s'estomper et Mrs. Granger fut la première à réagir.

« Hermione ? « dit-elle, étonnée. « N'es-tu pas censée être à Poudlard, ma chère ? »

« Tu n'es pas contente de me voir, maman ? » interrogea Hermione sans répondre à sa question.

« Bien sûr que si ma chérie. Je pensais simplement que tu devais être à Poudlard. » répondit Mrs. Granger. « N'es-tu pas allée à ce bal, hier soir ? »

« Si. Mais ce n'est pas la question. » lança Hermione, évasive.

« S'est-il passé quelque chose ? »

« Oui, et c'est justement ce dont je suis venue vous parler. » répondit Hermione. « J'aimerais qu'on en parle dans le salon. »

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la pièce adjacente.

« Tu viens aussi, papa. » ordonna-t-elle par-dessus son épaule, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

Mr. et Mrs. Granger s'échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de suivre leur fille. Ils prirent place sur le sofa qui se trouvait en face de celui sur lequel elle s'était assise. Elle se triturait les mains, pensive. Ses parents s'échangèrent à nouveau un regard interrogateur : son attitude commençait réellement à les inquiéter.

« Comme vous avez déjà pu vous en rendre compte, il s'est passé quelque chose. » déclara-t-elle.

Comme ils ne répondaient pas, elle poursuivit :

« Il se pourrait que vous receviez une lettre de Poudlard dans les prochains jours détaillant exactement ce que j'ai fait et ma sanction. »

Elle ne se faisait aucun doute : S'il n'était pas mort, Malfoy se ferait une joie d'aller tout expliquer à Dumbledore. Si au contraire il l'était, ce serait sûrement Ginny et Potter qui s'en chargeraient.

« Je suis sûre que nous pourront nous arranger avec le Professeur Rogue et le Directeur. Ce que tu as fait ne doit pas être si grave que ça. » dit sa mère d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

« Ça l'est maman, ça l'est vraiment. » trancha sèchement Hermione.

Profitant du silence qui s'installa face à cette phrase, elle continua :

« Je serais sans doute sévèrement punie. Non, pas sans doute, c'est même certain. Je vais être renvoyée et il serait très probable qu'on m'envoie à Azkaban. »

Ses parents émirent des exclamations horrifiés, ouvrant de grands yeux épouvantés.

« Mais quoi qu'on vous dise, je veux que vous sachiez que j'ai eu mes raisons de faire ce que j'ai fait. » acheva-t-elle finalement.

« _Renvoyée _? _Azkaban _? » répéta Mr. Granger, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. « Si c'est une plaisanterie jeune fille... »

« Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ! » faillit hurler Hermione.

Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi bêtes ? Pensaient-ils qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de quitter l'école pour venir leur raconter de telles choses ?

« J'ai fait usage d'un sortilège Impardonnable sur un élève et si vous entendez dire dans les prochains jours que ce même élève est mort et bien je suis la responsable. »

Sa mère semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Hermione, tu n'as pu faire ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle en commençant à sangloter.

Son mari posa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la consoler et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié en les voyant ainsi. Ils étaient respectables et très propres sur eux-mêmes. Ils avaient toujours été persuadé qu'elle était une fille modèle car c'était l'impression qu'elle leur avait donné. D'un côté, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir de ne pas la croire mais de l'autre, elle voulait qu'ils arrêtent de se voiler la face. Elle était loin d'être celle qu'ils croyaient. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui se cachait derrière le masque.

« Si, je l'ai fait. » répondit Hermione d'un ton plus cassant qu'elle n'aurait souhaité.

C'était presque comme si elle avait dit : « Fais avec. »

« Nous sommes très déçus Hermione. Tu n'imagines pas dans quel embarras tu nous mets. » déclara son père d'un ton sévère.

« _Embarrassés_ ? Nous allons être_ humiliés_. Notre fille est une criminelle ! » s'écria sa mère. « Peux-tu seulement imaginer toutes les horreurs que l'on dira sur nous, Icarius ? »

Hermione était abasourdie : leur image était tout ce dont ils se préoccupaient ? Et son sort à elle ? Elle allait sûrement être envoyée à Azkaban, par Salazar !

« C'est donc tout ce qui importe, ce qu'on dira de vous ? Je suis votre fille ! » s'exclama Hermione, blessée.

« Pas tout à fait. » dit alors sèchement son père.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton surpris comme si elle n'avait pas bien saisi.

« Non ! » cria sa mère, en se redressant soudainement. « Ne... »

« Si. Je savais que ça finirait de cette manière. Je t'avais dis que ses origines nous attireraient un jour des problèmes, Jane. Ne me dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. Ces choses-là sont dans les gènes. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » lança Hermione en faisant signe à sa mère de le laisser continuer.

« Tu n'es pas notre fille Hermione. » déclara Mr. Granger d'un ton impérieux.

Cette phrase résonna étrangement dans les oreilles d'Hermione et l'incompréhension emplit son regard. Comment pouvait-il dire cela ?

« Si je suis votre fille. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton qui défiait son père de prétendre le contraire. « Mais bien sûr que je suis votre fille. »

Elle se défendit d'en douter. Elle se tourna vers sa mère, convaincue que cette dernière la rassurerait, qu'elle lui confirmerait que ce n'était qu'un mensonge de la part de son père pour la punir. Mais quand elle croisa le regard de Mrs. Granger et qu'elle y lut de la culpabilité et de la pitié, un sentiment étrange la submergea. Elle commença à trembler et son père, insensible, commença son récit :

« Lorsque j'ai épousé ta mère, son père a été très clair : s'il n'avait pas de petits-enfants, il ne nous léguerait rien. A l'époque, même s'il commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue, je ne m'inquiétais pas. Mes propres parents étaient morts quelques années auparavant et j'avais hérité de tous leurs biens. La fortune de son père même si elle représentait une somme colossale, ne m'importait que peu. »

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, mais il reprit finalement ses esprits et poursuivit :

« Malheureusement pour moi, les affaires ont commencé à ne plus marcher et en quelques mois seulement je me suis retrouvé couvert de dettes. Nous n'étions mariés que depuis une année et nous n'avions pas encore d'enfants. La santé du père de ta mère se dégradait et nous apprîmes qu'il ne lui restait qu'une petite année à vivre, peut-être un peu plus. La petite sœur de ta mère s'était également mariée et quelques mois après son mariage, avait accouché d'un fils. Nous savions que si nous n'avions pas d'enfants, c'est à sa sœur et son mari que reviendrait la majorité des biens de la famille. Nous avions des problèmes importants et nous avions besoin de cet argent. Il fallut alors faire un enfant mais la chose se révéla plus difficile que prévu. Pendant des mois, nous avons tenté par tous les moyens de concevoir un enfant mais même les potions et les sorts les plus puissants ne semblaient pas fonctionner car ta mère était atteinte de stérilité. »

« Je n'étais pas au courant avant d'épouser ton père et nous ne sommes pas parvenus à identifier la cause de ma stérilité. » expliqua sa mère.

Elle avait cessé de sangloter mais avait parlé d'une voix secouée. Mr. Granger hocha simplement la tête.

« Nous avons fini pas demander de l'aide à un vendeur de l'Allée des Embrumes. Dans sa carte, il prétendait pouvoir apporter une solution à n'importe quel problème. Il avait une très mauvaise réputation à cause des moyens illégaux qu'il utilisait. Même si nous étions réticents, nous n'avions pas d'autre choix. Il nous a simplement demandé de prétendre que j'étais enceinte et nous a dit qu'il s'occuperait du reste. Nous avons dû simuler ma grossesse pour faire croire à ma famille que j'étais effectivement enceinte. Nous avons organisé un faux accouchement à la maison avec le vendeur quand il t'a amené. Il est resté très vague sur les circonstances et nous a simplement dit que tes parents étaient des Moldus et que tu avais manifesté des disposions magiques dès ta naissance, quelques jours auparavant. »

« Ton grand-père est mort quelques semaines après cela, et nous avons hérité de la majorité de sa fortune. » acheva Mr. Granger.

Un silence tendu suivit sa phrase. Mr. et Mrs. Granger s'échangèrent des regards embarrassés. Hermione, elle, était pétrifiée. C'était comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en elle. A partir de cet instant précis, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Ses parents n'étaient pas ses parents, ils n'étaient même pas les gens bien qu'ils avaient toujours prétendu être. Ce qu'ils avaient fait était une chose que, même Hermione, trouvait malsaine. Au final, ils ne valaient guère mieux qu'elle.

« Vous m'avez menti tout ce temps ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement calme.

Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu parler d'un ton aussi détaché alors que les émotions qui la traversaient étaient tout sauf sereines.

« Nous ne voulions pas que qui que ce soit le sache. Nous ne voulions même pas que tu l'apprennes. Si la famille de ta mère découvrait notre stratagème et que tu étais une... »

Son père s'en tint là, ne sachant visiblement pas comment terminer sa phrase.

« Une Sang-de-Bourbe. » acheva Hermione d'une voix blanche.

Si ses parents étaient des Moldus, alors c'est ce que cela signifiait. Une Sans-de-Bourbe, _elle_. Etrangement, cela ne lui apparut pas si horrible que ça. Elle préférait être n'importe quoi qu'avoir un lien de parenté avec les deux individus qui se trouvaient devant elle. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais accordé d'importance à toutes ces controverses sur le sang et les origines.

« N'emploie pas ce terme ! » s'exclama Mrs. Granger, surprenant son mari et Hermione. « Tu es une Née-Moldu, pas une...une. »

« Une Sang-de-Bourbe. » répéta Hermione.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, tu es _notre_ fille. C'est _nous_ qui t'avons recueilli, _nous_ qui t'avons élevé, _nous_ qui... » fit sa mère en hochant la tête vigoureusement, comme si c'était elle qu'elle tentait de convaincre.

« Vous m'avez fait kidnapper. » rappela Hermione, amère.

« Non, ces Moldus étaient sûrement des gens louches. Tu n'aurais pas pu mener la vie que tu mènes avec ces gens-là. » répliqua son père d'un ton dégouté, comme si les Moldus en question étaient de la pire sorte.

« Et quelle vie... » ironisa-t-elle. « Et puis qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être que c'étaient des gens bien. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas être pires que vous. »

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi ! » s'exclama sa mère, fondant à nouveau en larmes.

Hermione lui adressa un regard méprisant.

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous remercier exactement ? De m'avoir enlevé pour monter une arnaque ? Et bien merci beaucoup mais, vous voyez, je crois que j'aurais pu m'en passé. »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles... » gronda Mr. Granger d'une voix furieuse.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant j'avais l'impression d'avoir mis le doigt sur le problème. Vous êtes bien des voleurs d'enfants non ? » demanda Hermione avec moquerie.

Son père voulut protester mais elle le devança :

« Cela fait de nous tous des criminels, maintenant. On devrait aller fêter ça. » décréta-t-elle d'un ton étrangement réjoui, gratifiant ses parents d'un sourire ravi.

Puis sans prévenir, elle éclata de rire. Ils s'échangèrent un regard paniqués et cela redoubla son fou rire. Ils devaient sûrement la trouver folle, douter de sa santé mentale, même croire qu'elle dans une sorte de déni. Pourtant, à cet instant, Hermione était plus lucide que jamais. Elle n'avait même jamais vu aussi _clair_ de sa vie. Au fil des secondes, leurs regards devinrent de plus en plus alarmés. Elle finit cependant par se calmer. Elle se sentait mieux maintenant qu'elle avait extériorisé une partie de ses sentiments. Le rire l'avait apaisé. Il lui apparaissait comme une meilleure solution maintenant qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus être capable de pleurer. Elle soupira avant de se lever d'un mouvement vif.

« Où...où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda sa mère entre ses pleurs.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de diriger sa baguette vers chacune des fenêtres de la pièce. Tous les rideaux se fermèrent d'un coup sec et elle se retourna vers les deux individus qu'elle avait un jour considéré comme ses parents.

« Je dois avouer qu'en venant ici, je m'en voulais. J'avais peur de vous décevoir, de ce que vous alliez penser de moi mais maintenant...Maintenant, au vu de la situation, je dois dire que vous me facilitez la tâche. A présent, je ne dois plus rien à personne, y compris à vous. »

Mrs. Granger voulut parler mais le regard hostile que lui envoya Hermione la cloua sur place. Cette dernière reprit :

« Maintenant que je suis au courant de tout, je pourrais utiliser ça pour conclure un marché avec vous. Mais comme je n'ai plus aucune confiance en vous, je ne vais pas prendre ce risque. A partir d'aujourd'hui je ne vais plus rien regretter, même ce que je m'apprête à faire. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre petit secret, il sera bien gardé. On va s'occuper de notre linge sale en famille, tous ensemble. »

Sa mère la fixait avec des yeux emplis de crainte.

« Hermione, tu me fais peur. » dit-elle, inquiète.

« N'aie pas peur, maman. » répondit Hermione d'une voix doucereuse. « Je vais m'occuper de tout maintenant. Je suis une grande fille, pas vrai ? »

Sa mère acquiesça avec hésitation comme si elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Hermione ajouta :

« Je veux que vous sachiez qu'il n'y a absolument rien de sadique dans mes actions. Vous pouvez même considérez ça comme de l'amour. »

« Arrête ça immédiatement ! » lui ordonna Mr. Granger d'une voix qu'il avait tenté de rendre autoritaire et courageuse.

Mais son regard et les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front le trahissaient : il était terrifié. Et il avait raison.

**- Undercover -**

Ginny marchait depuis quelques minutes déjà dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule mais ne vit personne. Comme c'était sans nul doute le fruit de son imagination, elle se remit à marcher. Mais les pas derrière elle reprirent également. Elle accéléra et bientôt, les pas l'imitèrent. La panique s'empara d'elle et elle commença à courir. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre sa baguette ! Les pas courraient aussi et s'approchaient de plus en plus. Celui qui la poursuivait courrait plus vite, beaucoup plus vite qu'elle.

Soudain elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle tenta de se dégager d'un geste vif tout en continuant à courir mais son mouvement brusque ne fit que lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Dans sa chute, elle entraîna son assaillant à sa suite. Ce dernier s'affala sur elle lorsqu'elle tomba lourdement au sol. Elle hurla, tentant désespérément de se défendre. Elle donna un coup au hasard ne sachant pas tellement où viser puisqu'elle ne le voyait pas. Heureusement pour elle, elle visa juste et son poing atteint quelque chose de dur. Elle fut alors libérée du poids de son agresseur. Celui-ci émit une exclamation de douleur et jura.

« GINNY ! Qu'est ce qui te prend, par Merlin ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Harry ? » s'étonna-t-elle en reconnaissant la voix. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ? » répliqua-t-il.

Il apparut soudainement, sa cape d'invisibilité glissant de ses épaules. Ginny plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

« Oh Merlin, je suis désolée, j'ai cru que... » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Je ne savais pas que tu me détestais autant. » continua-t-il.

« Je suis désolée. » répéta-t-elle. « J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais m'agresser. »

« En fait, j'essayais plutôt de te rattraper. »

« Tu aurais pu m'appeler ! » lui reprocha-t-elle. « C'est ce que font les gens normaux. »

Il ignora son commentaire.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? » demanda-t-il en désignant le bras sur lequel elle était tombée.

Elle secoua la tête. Il se leva et l'aida à faire de même. Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction vers les dortoirs des préfets-en-chef.

« D'où est-ce que tu viens, d'ailleurs ? » interrogea-t-elle en montrant la cape.

« Dehors. » répondit-il.

« Encore avec Dumbledore, je suppose ? » présuma-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

« Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? » insista-t-elle.

« Ne me pose pas de question et je ne te dirais pas de mensonges. » répondit-il simplement.

Elle n'appréciait pas du tout qu'il lui parle de la sorte. S'il croyait que c'était parce qu' il était _l'Elu_ qu'elle allait accepter une réponse comme ça, alors il se trompait lourdement. Mais elle n'eût pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car il lança :

« Où étais ta baguette ? Tu aurais dû me jeter un sort si tu croyais que j'allais vraiment t'attaquer. »

« Je ne l'ai pas sur moi. » répondit-elle.

« Tu ne l'as pas _quoi _? » demanda-t-il comme si elle avait dit la pire des choses.

« Sur moi... » répéta-elle d'un ton hésitant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi. « Je l'ai oubliée dans mon dortoir. »

« Tu sais Ginny, parfois je me demande si tu réfléchis. » dit-il avec lassitude.

« Excuse-moi ? » s'exclama-t-elle, froissée.

Si elle n'était pas aussi folle de lui, elle lui aurait sûrement fait cadeau d'un de ses magistraux sortilèges de Chauve-Furie. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait pas sa baguette à portée de main et elle aimait trop son visage pour lui infliger des dégâts.

Ils étaient arrivés à sa chambre lorsqu'il l'avait traitée d'idiote ( car c'était bien cela que sa phrase impliquait ) et Harry continua sur sa lancée alors qu'ils entraient :

« Tu as vraiment été imprudente. » dit-il. « Imagine seulement que ce n'ai pas été moi ? »

« Mais c'était toi, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. » lança Ginny d'un ton sec, encore vexée par ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre et tu aurais aussi bien pu te faire agresser. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un viendrait m'agresser. »

« Peut-être parce qu'il sait qu'en s'attaquant à toi, c'est moi qu'il atteindra. » fit-il.

A cela, Ginny ne sut que répondre. Vu sous cet angle-là, ça ne semblait pas absurde.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » dit-il d'une voix sombre.

Et il disparut dans la salle de bain avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose. Elle gémit de frustration. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle essaie d'avoir le dernier mot ? Il était nécessaire qu'elle change cette attitude qu'elle adoptait trop souvent. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit et elle, parce qu'elle détestait avoir tort, refusait d'admettre que sa conduite avait été imprudente. Elle était parfois tellement égoïste. Harry devait se soucier de sérieux problèmes ( comme Vous-Savez-Qui, pour ne pas dire son nom ) et elle ne faisait que lui ajouter des raisons de s'inquiéter. Quelle piètre petite-amie elle faisait parfois.

Elle soupira et s'assit au bord du lit, croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de sortir cette tenue ? Elle n'avait même pas songé à prendre sa robe de sorcière. Elle se demanda vaguement ce qui se passait au même moment dans la salle commune de Serpentard. La soirée avait dû prendre une tournure mémorable, c'était toujours ce qui se passait. Emelyn devait s'ennuyer ferme et se demander où elle était passée. Après tout, Ginny l'avait forcée et presque trainée à cette fête et maintenant elle disparaissait sans prévenir. Malfoy, lui, était sûrement en flirt intensif avec Romilda Vane. Ginny grimaça intérieurement. Elle regrettait soudainement d'avoir envoyé Malfoy pour s'occuper d'elle. Il avait raison, c'était extrême. C'était surtout une énième preuve de son attitude de gamine capricieuse qui n'aimait pas que les autres aient un autre comportement que celui qu'elle attendait de leur part. Il fallait _vraiment_ qu'elle change, qu'elle grandisse, songea-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

« Ginny ? »

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu sortir de la salle de bain. Elle resta silencieuse et en moins d'une seconde, il fut auprès d'elle. Il la força à se tourner vers lui et scruta son visage.

« Je n'étais pas en train de pleurer, Harry. » dit-elle.

Il parut soulagé mais une lueur préoccupée demeura dans son regard.

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Tu avais raison. »

« Je sais que j'avais raison. Je m'excuse pour la manière dont je l'ai dit.»

Une esquisse de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Ah, d'accord... »

Il lui rendit son sourire et l'attira à lui.

« Je suis un peu stressé en ce moment et le fait se savoir que je ne pourrais pas toujours te protéger y est pour beaucoup. » expliqua-t-il.

« Tu n'as besoin de me protéger. » protesta Ginny. « Je peux me défendre toute seule. Tout à l'heure, c'était juste...juste un moment de faiblesse. Je ne serais pas aussi insouciante la prochaine fois. »

« Ça me rassure. Mais je préfère qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois. »

La rousse haussa les épaules.

« On ne sait jamais... » dit-elle.

« Je ne vais laisser personne te faire du mal. » promit-il en alors qu'il baillait. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Il s'allongea plus confortablement sur le lit et l'entraina avec lui.

Elle voulait qu'il ait raison bien sûr mais elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours être avec elle. Il avait d'autres priorités que de savoir si elle allait bien ou non.

« Ce ne serait pas une grande perte si il m'arrivait quelque chose. »

Elle avait dit cela pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère mais en son for intérieur, elle savait que c'était vrai.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ginny. »

« Je suis sérieuse ! Je suis sûre que tu serais le seul à me regretter. » lança-t-elle en faisant courir ses doigts sur son torse.

« Ta famille serait dévastée et tu le sais très bien. » répliqua Harry.

« Tu parles. Ils me détestent. » commenta-t-elle.

« Ils ne détestent pas. Ils ne savent pas comment se comporter avec toi et avoue que tu ne leur facilite pas la tâche. »

« Ron me déteste, ne dis pas le contraire. » avança-t-elle, convaincue qu'il n'aurait rien à répondre à cet argument.

« C'est toujours toi qui le pousse à bout... Parfois il est compréhensible qu'il s'énerve. »

Il bailla une nouvelle fois et poursuivit :

« Sincèrement Ginny, je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ce genre de chose sur ta famille. Tu as la chance d'en avoir une et ça me tue de voir que tu ne peux pas en prendre conscience. »

Cette fois, même avec tous les meilleurs arguments du monde, elle ne pouvait certainement pas répondre à ça. Elle se contenta alors de se serrer davantage contre lui, entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes.

« Tu sais Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper de tout ça tout seul. » dit-elle après un instant de silence. « Je sais que tu ne veux mettre personne en danger et tout ça mais... »

Elle hésita puis ajouta :

« ...mais je suis là. Je sais que je peux t'aider. Sinon à quoi servirai-je ? »

« Tu es là pour le repos du guerrier. » répondit-il avec un sourire en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

L'une de ses mains se posa sur sa hanche et son baiser fut si agréable qu'elle oublia momentanément ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle mais s'attaqua presque aussitôt à sa nuque.

« Non, Harry, je suis sérieuse. » parvint-elle à dire. « Je sais que je peux faire quelque chose. Il y a plein d'enfants de Mangemorts à Serpentard, je peux essayer de les écouter ou... »

Il arrêta net ce qu'il faisait.

« Il est hors de question que tu fasses quelque chose dans ce genre. » dit-il d'une voix sèche.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je sais que je peux le faire. Pourquoi n'irais-je pas soutirer des infos à Malfoy ? Son père est un mangemort, tout le monde le sait. » affirma-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

« Tu ne penses pas que je puisse y arriver ? Tu doutes de mon pouvoir de séduction ?

« C'est justement parce que je n'en doute pas que je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. » répliqua-t-il.

« Franchement Harry, tu rates une occasion en or. »

« J'ai dit non, Ginny. » refusa-t-il. « Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de lui. »

« Pourquoi, tu es jaloux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne l'aime pas, je n'ai pas confiance en lui et _oui_, savoir que ma copine va user de ses charmes pour obtenir des infos de sa part me gène beaucoup. »

Il la força à le regarder.

« Je t'interdis de faire ça et je suis sérieux Ginny. Ne cherche pas les ennuis. »

« D'accord. » céda-t-elle. « Mais je trouve que c'est vraiment idiot de ta part. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlée à tout ça. S'il-te-plaît Ginny, je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre raison de m'inquiéter. Pas en ce moment. »

Elle soupira face à sa défaite.

« Ok, j'ai compris. »

Il sembla se relaxer et elle lança :

« J'ai vraiment envie de quelque chose. »

« Je sais ma puce. Mais je préfère que tu ne fasses rien, du moins pour l'instant. »

« Très bien. Mais puisque tu ne veux pas de mon aide, tu as intérêt à mettre une raclée à Tu-Sais-Qui.

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Oui. » insista-t-elle en l'attirant à elle pour un nouveau baiser. « Il est hors de question que je sorte avec un loser. »

La première chose que Ginny fit en se levant le matin suivant fut de maudire intérieurement Minerva McGonagall. A cause de la retenue que celle-ci lui avait donnée, elle était forcée de se réveiller tôt. Même si elle avait accepté de reporter la retenue prévenue pour la veille à ce matin, Ginny n'était pas forcément heureuse à l'idée de se dispenser d'une grasse matinée.

« Je hais cette femme. » dit-elle à haute-voix.

« De qui tu parles ? » demanda la voix ensommeillée d'Harry, à ses côtés.

« Personne. » répondit-elle en caressant ses cheveux. « Dors. »

Elle s'extirpa à contrecœur de ses bras et se mit en position assise. Elle chercha sa robe des yeux et eut un léger pincement au cœur quand elle constata le traitement qu'avait subi celle-ci. Elle se rhabilla néanmoins et se dirigea vers la porte d'une démarche silencieuse.

« Ginny ? » lança alors Harry.

Elle se retourna et une robe de sorcier lui fut jetée à la figure. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur à son petit-ami, se demandant ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse de sa robe de sorcier.

« Tu ne sors pas dans cette tenue. » dit-il.

Ginny voulut lui répliquer que s'il n'avait pas été aussi sauvage, elle aurait pu sortir habillée un peu plus décemment mais il lui tourna le dos, rabattant les draps au-dessus de sa tête. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais mit tout de même sa robe de sorcier avant de quitter la pièce.

Les couloirs étaient déserts – ce qui n'était pas étonnant pour un samedi matin – et Ginny arriva rapidement devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle y rencontra Draco Malfoy et à la vue de l'air de satisfaction extrême qu'il arborait, elle en déduisit qu'il avait réussi sa mission avec brio.

« Je suppose que ce fut un succès... » lança-t-elle.

« Tu supposes bien. » confirma-t-il. « Je dirais même deux succès. »

Elle leva les yeux au plafond avant de dire :

« Je sais que nous avions un accord mais finalement je crois qu'on ne devrait pas aller jusqu'au point sur lequel nous nous étions mis d'accord. »

Il parut sur le point de protester mais elle le devança :

« Mais ne t'inquiètes je vais quand même honorer ma part du contrat. »

« Alors j'ai le droit à ton admiration et à ton respect ? »

Elle acquiesça et d'un ton formel déclara :

« Tu es mon héros Draco Malfoy. Satisfait ? »

« Pas totalement. Et mon rendez-vous ? » questionna le blond.

« Je t'ai dit que tu l'aurais, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ? » dit Ginny avec lassitude. « Maintenant, si tu me le permets je vais remonter dans mon dortoir. »

Elle prononça le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans le trou du portrait. Elle grimpa les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles et ouvrit silencieusement la porte du sien, veillant à ne pas réveiller ses camarades.

Après un passage rapide dans la salle de bain, elle quitta la salle commune et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Comme il était encore tôt, celle-ci était quasiment vide. Seule une poignée d'élèves était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ginny se tourna vers la table de Serpentard et se dirigea vers les deux seules élèves installées, Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass. Elle leur adressa un salut de la main auquel elles répondirent par un hochement de la tête. Ginny s'empara d'un toast et écouta leur conversation. Elles parlaient de la soirée de la veille et s'intéressaient particulièrement aux attitudes qu'avait eues Draco Malfoy envers Pansy. Tous ses comportements étaient analysés et commentés. Lorsqu'on l'interrogea sur la question, Ginny fut plus qu'heureuse d'avoir un prétexte pour éviter de donner son avis et quitta rapidement la table pour se rendre dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Lorsqu'elle la vit, McGonagall parut surprise. Elle sembla plus stupéfaite encore quand Ginny lui lança un « Bonjour » poli.

« Miss Weasley, je ne vous attendais pas de si bonne heure. » dit-elle néanmoins.

Ginny se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Aujourd'hui votre travail consistera à me rédiger un essai sur l'aspect moral de la métamorphose humaine. C'est un sujet que nous avons étudié il y a deux mois et que vous êtes censée maitriser. J'attends donc de vous un optimal à cet exercice. »

Elle sembla réfléchir et ajouta :

« Enfin, c'est peut-être trop demander de votre part. »

McGonagall s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'elle réponde à cette attaque manifeste mais Ginny savait que cela lui ferait trop plaisir. Elle resta donc silencieuse.

« Vous avez deux heures. »

Pendant les deux qui suivirent, McGonagall ne cessa de lui jeter des regards méfiants, comme si elle soupçonnait Ginny de planifier une atrocité qui compenserait son comportement inhabituel.

« Terminé. » dit-elle finalement, après ce qui parut à Ginny comme les deux plus longues heures de sa vie.

Deux heures avec McGonagall sans se comporter d'une manière qui lui aurait valu une nouvelle semaine entière de retenue. _Un miracle_, se dit-elle en quittant le bureau du Professeur.

Elle prit immédiatement la direction de la bibliothèque et une fois arrivée sur place, se laissa choir sur une chaise, posant sa tête contre la table.

« C'était aussi horrible que ça ? » demanda Harry avec un rire.

« C'était même pire. » répondit Ginny avec un gémissement plaintif.

Elle releva la tête et ajouta :

« Non, sérieux, c'était l'horreur. Je hais cette bonne femme. »

Elle lui rapporta l'attitude détestable de McGonagall envers elle alors qu'elle avait fait un effort pour se montrer courtoise.

« D'où vient ce brusque changement de comportement ? »

« J'en sais rien, j'ai juste pensé à ça _: Le train de tes critiques n'atteint par les rails de mon indifférence._ » déclara-t-elle.

Cela fit rire Harry.

« D'où est-ce-que tu sors ça ? » demanda-t-il avec hilarité.

« Emelyn. » répondit Ginny. « Elle a tout un stock de phrases affreusement clichées. Je ne sais pas d'où elle les sort d'ailleurs. »

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle avant de lancer d'une voix maussade :

« Enfin tout ça me prouve que McGonagall me déteste vraiment. »

Elle soupira et observa distraitement Harry alors qu'il travaillait.

« Tu as ta carte d'espion sur toi ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« La carte du Maraudeur. » rectifia-t-il en cherchant dans sa poche la carte en question.

« Tu peux lui donner tous les noms que tu voudras mais elle servira quand même à espionner. » commenta-t-elle alors qu'il la lui tendait.

« Ça c'est l'usage que _tu _en fais, Gin. » répliqua Harry.

« Que veux-tu, je suis une mauvaise petite fille. » lança-t-elle. « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Un plan de l'école apparut sur le parchemin vierge et Ginny observa les points sur la carte. Elle vit d'abord le point qui les représentaient, elle et Harry, dans la bibliothèque puis celui de Luna Lovegood dans une remise à balais. Ginny ricana intérieurement. La Serdaigle était sûrement en quête de Nargoles ou d'autres créatures imaginaires qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle passa en revue tous les placards à balais de l'école ( c'étaient les endroits les plus intéressant, on pouvait toujours y trouver des choses croustillantes. ) mais fut déçue de constater qu'aucun élève ne s'adonnait à des activités répréhensibles. Elle décida de s'en tenir là mais un point attira son attention. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit le nom qui était inscrit.

Elle se leva brusquement sous le regard alarmé d'Harry.

« Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et se précipita vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, ignorant les appels de son petit-ami. Elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs. La carte ne pouvait pas mentir, ce point était en ce moment même dans la salle commune de Serpentard. _Hermione Granger._

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

Déjà félicitations si vous êtes arrivés à bout de ce chapitre. Il était long et les passages n'étaient sûrement pas tous captivants. J'imagine que ça n'a pas été forcément évident. Donc comme vous avez dû le remarquer, l'affaire se corse pour Hermione. Mais c'est bien, ça alimente le suspense :D

Bon en temps normal je suis pas du genre mendiante mais là..._Je vous prie, je vous conjure, je vous supplie_ de laisser une review. Ayez pitié de moi, ne me laissez pas dans le doute. Je suis ouverte à tous les points de vue, même la critique. Ai-je été assez convaincante ?


End file.
